Inazuma Three
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.
1. Le Pneu est mon Ami

**« Inazuma Three » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Comique, Parodie, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.

Personnages principaux : Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

* * *

Résumé : Nathan s'interroge sur le fonctionnement mental de son Capitaine.

Note : Rien de sérieux. ^_^

* * *

**…**

**Inazuma One : Le Pneu est mon Ami**

**…**

* * *

…

**Terrain de foot.**

…

_**/Entraînement de foot à la Raimon !/**_

« Hé, Mark ! »

« Ouais, Nathan ? »

Un ballon vole, pour tomber entre les mains du gardien.

« Y'a une question que je me pose depuis un certain temps. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te la pose ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! T'es mon ami, tu peux tout me demander ! »

C'est alors que le défenseur se plante devant son ami, l'air très sérieux.

'_Allez, on y va. C'est Mark après tout.'_

« Pourquoi tu aimes autant te prendre des pneus dans la tronche ? »

« … »

« … »

Grand blanc. Une mouche vole. Et Nathan aurait juré, en regardant son Capitaine, qu'il vient subitement de faire une panne de cerveau.

'_J'ai peut-être été trop direct.'_

« Euh… »

'_Bon, c'était pas la bonne approche. Même avec quelqu'un comme Mark…' _

« Je reformule. Pourquoi tu aimes autant utiliser des pneus lors de tes entraînements de foot ? »

« Ah, quoi, c'était juste ça ?! Mais c'est évident, voyons ! »

'_Ah… ouais, bien sûr. C'est… évident. Ça fait des années que je te connais… je suis un des premiers à t'avoir rejoint… mais j'avoue que la logique entre un pneu et le football m'échappe encore.'_

Et c'est avec la 'Mark de Fabrique' – ce grand sourire bêta, mais si chaleureux qu'il ensoleille tout le monde – que le gardien poursuit, très fier de lui.

« Parce que ça fait partie des entraînements spéciaux du cahier de mon grand-père ! »

« Quoi, c'est tout ?! »

Les mâchoires du jeune athlète tombent. Et le pire, c'est que son ami poursuit, avec un air très sincère.

« Ben oui, tu voulais qu'il y ait autre chose ? »

…

**Quelque temps plus tard, après le cours de maths… **

…

(/_Sur le cahier_/)

'**Foot + pneu = Mark Evans**

**Mark Evans = Inconnue**

**Résultat de l'équation ?'**

Le crayon gratte frénétiquement sur le papier, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre noircisse la visibilité de la feuille.

« Nathan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La cloche a déjà sonné, tu sais. »

« Ah, c'est toi, Jude. En fait, j'essaie de résoudre une équation. »

Les yeux cachés dans la gaine des lunettes tombent sur 'l'équation' en question. Puis un mince sourire étire les lèvres du génie stratège, avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Ça m'est arrivé de résoudre des équations, mais celle-là, je n'aurais jamais osé. Bon courage à toi. »

Nathan referme le cahier. Si même Jude Sharp ne pense pas résoudre cette équation, il y a peu de chance qu'il y arrive lui.

Peut-être même qu'il n'y a pas de réponse.

* * *

**Mark : Ouais ! Le pneu est mon ami ! Le pneu est mon ami !**

**Nathan, _air dubitatif_ : Ce n'est pas, à la base, "le ballon est mon ami" ?**

**Jude, _ouvrant ses archives_ : Non, ça, c'est dans Olive et Tom.**

**Mark : Olive et quoi ?! Fais voir, Jude ! /_Regarde le manga_/ Mais enfin, c'est quoi ces tirs de malade ? C'est pas réaliste ! Et ce gardien de but, il rebondit sur le poteau ? N'importe quoi...**

**Nathan et Jude : ...**

**Jude : Tu es mal placé pour parler, Mark. Ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on voit une main faite d'énergie électrique apparaître devant soi.**

**Mark : Mais puisque je te dis que c'est dans le cahier de mon grand-père !**


	2. Je suis ton Frère

**« Inazuma Three » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Bonjour, merci à tous et toutes !

Lol, tu as raison, Tenkuu, Mark est maso. Akio, c'est Caleb ?

Oui, il y a un peu de yaoi, très subtil, mais un petit peu. Quant à l'équation... il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la seule, y'en a d'autres à venir. ^_^

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Comique, Parodie, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.

Personnages principaux : Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

* * *

Résumé : La famille, c'est important. Mais il y a des personnes qui n'en font pas partie, et qui le sont tout autant.

Personnages : Axel, Thor, Mark, Jude.

Pairing : Léger Mark x Axel.

Note : Un minimum de culture cinématographique est requis. ^_^ Jude fait son rationnel et Thor est en manque de frère, mais rien de dangereux.

* * *

**…**

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis ton Frère**

**…**

* * *

…

**Salle commune de Raimon. **

…

« Je. Suis. Ton. Frère ! »

Un ton patient et calme – très patient et très calme – lui répond.

« Non, Thor. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? C'est 'Je suis ton père'. »

« Mais, Axel ! Ça fait beaucoup mieux, moi j'te dis, 'Je. Suis. Ton. Frère !' ! »

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, le jeune attaquant de feu range la cassette visionnée.

« Tu dis juste ça parce que tu n'as pas vu tes frères et sœurs pendant longtemps, et qu'ils te manquent. »

« Pfffff. En tout cas, je suis sûr que Dark Vador n'aurait pas eu le cœur de couper la main de son fils, si ça avait été son frère. Faire du mal à sa famille, c'est impensable ! »

« Euh… »

Axel Blaze s'est toujours dit que les êtres qui ne vivent que par l'affect ne sont pas toujours… très logiques. Il suffit de voir Mark, son capitaine, qui est actuellement le seul gardien du Japon – non, du monde – à aimer se prendre des pneus dans la tête, _juste_ par adoration du foot et par respect pour son grand-père. (Mais il est aussi inutile de s'interroger sur le fonctionnement mental de Mark que de contredire Thor quand il s'agit de ses frangins)

« Tu sais, Thor, un père et des frères, c'est la famille quand même. Je ne pense pas que Dark Vador fasse la différence… »

« Non, des frères, des sœurs, c'est pas pareil ! Quand on est un grand frère… on ne peut que vouloir protéger les siens. C'est comme ça, et on y peut rien ! »

C'est vrai, quand il s'agit de sa famille, Thor est _complètement _dans l'affect. Mais parfois, les personnes qui voient par l'affect ont raison, d'une certaine façon. Il suffit de voir Mark, son capitaine, le seul gardien du Japon – non, du monde, voire de la galaxie (matchs extraterrestres obligent) – à l'avoir fait changer d'avis pour le foot. Le seul à le toucher aussi profondément, à le comprendre sans même se forcer…

« Je… te comprends. Quand on a un petit frère… une petite sœur… on ne peut que la protéger. »

'_Alors que lorsqu'on a un père, on ne peut que lui obéir.'_

Avec un grand sourire vainqueur, le défenseur géant clame, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ah, tu vois ! Parce qu'un grand frère, on peut toujours compter sur lui ! Il te gronde quand tu fais des bêtises, mais il ne t'abandonne jamais ! »

« Sans doute. Mais, c'est que… à part toi, Thor, je n'ai pas de grand frère. Ou de grande sœur. »

'_Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été un bon grand frère.'_

Soudain le géant réalise les effets de ces paroles, et se radoucit avec une inquiétude profonde.

« Je… je suis désolé, Axel. Je voulais pas te faire penser à des choses aussi tristes. Excuse-moi. »

Mais le jeune attaquant fait un signe de dénégation, pour simplement dire.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu t'excuses. Je suis content de t'avoir connu, même si j'aurais préféré ne pas t'ennuyer à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, j'ai un grand-frère parfait avec toi. »

'_Et puis…'_

**« Montre-lui, à ton père. » **

**Ce grand sourire, étincelant.**

**« Combien c'est amusant de jouer au foot ! »**

'…_j'ai Mark.' _

Et, à ce souvenir, le garçon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Alors, à présent plus rassuré, le grand défenseur pose une patte géante sur son épaule (ou plutôt, manque de la lui démonter avec une grande claque).

« Bon, en tout cas, avec moi, tu n'as plus de souci à te faire ! Tant que je serai là, tu auras toujours un grand frère ! »

« Oui… je le sais. Et je t'en remercie, Thor. »

C'est avec beaucoup de sérieux qu'il dit ces paroles : car il a beau ne pas être un boute-en-train, il est toujours sincère dans ses mots. Mais le géant le regarde avec une expression sérieuse, proche de la suspicion tant elle est concentrée.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu… ne me crois pas ? »

« Nan nan, c'est pas ça. Je venais juste de penser que… t'es trop raisonnable, Axel. Quand mes petits frères et ma petite sœur font des bêtises, je leur donne une bonne fessée. Mais ça fait partie de la vie ! C'est pas bon d'être aussi sérieux et de vouloir toujours être raisonnable. Allez, essaie de faire un caprice, pour voir. »

« Euh… eh bien… »

Ça y est. Il faut l'admettre. C'est vraiment son point faible. Son plus grand point faible. Il est vraiment, vraiment incapable de…

'… _faire ce que je veux rien que pour moi ?'_

Des éclats de voix interrompent ses pensées. Thor tourne la tête vers leur provenance.

« Non, Mark ! »

« Mais, mais, Jude… ! »

« Je ne t'accompagnerai pas à la boutique de confiseries. Elle est sûrement fermée à l'heure qu'il est, alors pourquoi se donner la peine de se déplacer pour rien ? »

« C'est pas juste ! J'ai faaaaaimm ! Allez, viens avec moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as faim que le magasin va être ouvert à 22 heures. Tu n'as qu'à manger une pomme. En quoi est-ce injuste ? »

« C'est injuste, parce que j'ai envie de sucré, voilà ! »

« Une pomme est sucrée. »

« Raaaaaaaahh ! Tu comprends rien, Jude ! C'est pas sucré, comme le réglisse, le citron, la fraise, l'orange, la cannelle, le kiwi, la framboise, la cerise, la prune, le cassis… et… la pomme, aussi ! Ah, les bonbons à la pomme… »

« Mais, Mark, tu viens de dire que… ! Oh, et puis je laisse tomber. »

Pile au moment où les deux amis arrivent, les yeux des occupants de la pièce tombent sur eux – sur leur capitaine en particulier – mettant fin à la petite dispute.

« Euh ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, tous les deux ? »

Un petit sourire orne le coin des lèvres du jeune attaquant de feu.

« Thor. Je crois… que ton problème et le mien viennent d'être résolus. »

…

**Un peu plus tard…**

…

« Mais c'est une histoire de dingues ! Alors, comme ça, des espèces d'extraterrestres se bataillent avec des sabres laser et font voler des objets par la force de leur pensée, rien que pour conquérir le monde ou le protéger ? Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »

« En même temps, nous jouons bien au foot avec des méga super techniques pour protéger le monde. Et on a déjà combattu des extraterrestres… »

« Ça compte pas, c'était pas des vrais extraterrestres ! Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'on utilise des méga super techniques… »

Voir Mark réfléchir, c'est très marrant. Thor le regarde avec ce grand sourire d'ogre (il doit commencer à se dire qu'il ferait un excellent petit frère en plus). Tandis qu'à côté, Jude Sharp doit se demander ce qu'il fait là, avec « le plus bel idiot qu'il ait jamais vu ». Mais Axel sait au fond de lui qu'en fait, il est très heureux d'être là.

« D'ailleurs, le méchant… Dark Ray Dor… »

« C'est Dark Vador, Mark. Je te prierai de ne pas confondre, s'il te plaît. »

« Désolé Jude. Alors, Dark truc… là… en fait, c'est un méchant, qui est gentil ? Ou un gentil, qui est méchant ? »

Ironique de constater comme il pourrait rappeler un autre Dark, un certain 'Ray Dark', par exemple. Axel ne connaît pas la situation en détail, mais il sait que c'était – et que ça reste – un sujet délicat pour Jude. Mais le fait que ce soit Mark qui en parle, et qu'il soit trop bien intentionné et innocent pour quoi que ce soit – bref, que ce soit Mark et personne d'autre – fait que ça ne doit pas le blesser.

« Je dirais… que c'est quelqu'un qui a sombré dans le côté obscur, mais qui n'a pas oublié ceux qu'il aime et estime. »

Cette réponse est parfaitement choisie. L'attaquant de feu sait ce qu'il fait, et voir l'expression de son ami montre qu'il a dit ce qu'il faut. Mark les voit, et une étincelle de sensibilité passe dans ses yeux. Avant de faire un sourire puissance 10.

'_Il n'est pas bête. Il comprend, lui aussi. Peut-être mieux que personne.'_

« Voilà, en fait, il a pas oublié l'esprit du football ! Euh, je veux dire, l'esprit du sabre, ou des étoiles, ou chais pas quoi. »

« Si on veut. En tout cas, pour résumer l'histoire, les méchants voulaient conquérir le monde avec la Force Obscure, mais finalement ça n'a pas marché. »

Les bras croisés dans un air d'intense réflexion, le capitaine des Raimon fait une moue aussi dubitative que gamine.

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, ces séries. Sauver le monde en jouant au foot, ok. Combattre des extraterrestres, d'accord. Mais utiliser des sabre lasers et la télékinésie ? N'importe quoi. »

« Ça s'appelle un film, Mark. Et à moins que nous soyons également des personnages d'une série, ou d'un manga… toutes les techniques et l'intrigue qui sont les nôtres sont hautement improbables. »

Les footballeurs hochent la tête, tous d'accord cette fois. C'est vraiment invraisemblable. Être des personnages de manga ? N'importe quoi, on aura vraiment tout entendu.

« Mais, au fait, Thor, Axel. Comment vous en êtes venus à parler de ce film ? »

« Julia voulait voir ce film, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il convienne à son âge. Aussi l'ai-je visionné pour pouvoir lui interdire ensuite. »

Avec le regard brillant, le gardien de but prend le DVD de ses mains.

« Allez, on n'a qu'à le regarder ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Thor et moi on vient de le visionner. »

« Alors on n'a qu'à regarder autre chose ! Vous avez d'autres cassettes ? Un truc sur le foot ? »

Bien sûr. Le _foot_. On parle de Mark, après tout. Avec un petit sourire en coin (a-t-il vu le même sur le visage de Jude ?), le jeune attaquant fouille dans le tiroir.

« Ah, je crois qu'il y a ce DVD sur cette série… Olive et Tom, ça doit s'appeler comme ça. C'est une histoire de footballeurs. »

« Cool ! Est-ce qu'ils combattent des extraterrestres ? »

La lumière qui brille dans les yeux du gardien en vaut la peine. Elle empêche d'être triste, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Je croyais que ceux qu'on avait combattus étaient des faux ? »

« Ouais, mais c'était marrant ! »

« Pas sûr que Xavier et Jordan soient d'accord… »

Compte sur Jude pour jouer les rabat-joies, mais le capitaine est indémontable. Surtout avec ce grand, cet immense sourire, ensoleillé, vivant.

'_Maintenant que j'y pense… Julia… a la même façon de sourire.'_

« Bon, alors, ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Moi ça me va. »

Un éclat immense. Un soleil d'espoir, qui rit et qui pleure, et sourit tellement qu'on ne peut lui échapper.

« Allez, allez, vite ! »

Et c'est avec le plus grand sourire de la galaxie, que l'unique propriétaire de cette Mark de Fabrique le regarde, les yeux brillant comme ceux d'un gamin.

« Je veux voir leurs méga super techniques. Ça se trouve leur gardien de but sait faire la Main Céleste ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait, Mark. Cette technique est liée au légendaire Onze d'Inazuma… à part Darren et toi, nul ne peut l'utiliser. Peut-être même qu'elle découle de ton sang. »

« Oh, Jude, arrête d'être aussi rationnel ! »

Mais il est d'accord avec le tacticien, cette fois : il y a peu de chance que ça arrive. Et quelque part, Axel ne le souhaite pas. La Main Céleste lui rappelle trop Mark, et tout ce qui a trait à son capitaine reste unique pour lui. Il n'est ni son frère, ni sa sœur, si son père, ni sa mère, mais un peu tout ça à la fois et peut-être bien plus.

« Allez… ! Tu t'appelles Thomas Price, c'est ça ? Main… Céleste ! »

« NON, Mark ! Ne l'utilise pas pour de vrai ! Tu vas casser l'écran ! »

Peut-être que finalement, il va faire un caprice – pour lui, rien que pour lui. Ce qu'il n'a pu faire pour Thor, il le fera peut-être à cause de _lui_. Son caprice…

« Oups. »

Son caprice, ce sera de rester avec Mark, le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

**Thor : Eh bien, je suis content. J'ai pu apparaître dans une fic, et ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive. **

**Axel : Ne te dévalorise pas, Thor. Tu as certainement des fans, d'ailleurs l'auteur t'aime beaucoup. **

**Thor : Tu penses que c'est à cause de ma manie de prendre soin de mes frères ? /_Serre involontairement Mark et Jude, qui étouffent_/ **

**Axel : Certainement.**

**Mark, _au bord de l'asphyxie_ : Gasp... AU SECOURS !**

**Jude, _tentant de se dégager_ : THOR ! Lâche-nous, on étouffe !**

**Thor, _se rendant compte_ : Oups, pardon. /_Lâche les deux, qui respirent à grand-peine_/ C'est juste que je suis en manque de frères ! Les miens sont restés sur l'île, et mon téléphone est en panne depuis deux jours ! **

**Jude : Deux jours seulement ? Mon dieu, je ne préfère pas imaginer... quand je pense que je n'ai pas pu joindre Célia depuis des années !**

**Thor, entendant cela : Des ANNEES ?! Mais c'est... INHUMAIN ! /_Serre Jude tellement fort que ce dernier manque de trépasser_/ **

**Jude : Argh... **

**Thor, _mode grand frère_ : Je savais bien que ces lunettes étaient diaboliques ! Tu as l'air louche avec, c'est pour ça que tu es tout seul ! Mais en fait... /_étreinte puissante 10_/ ...tu es un pauvre petit !**

**Jude, _manquant de mourir_ : Mais il n'y a aucune logique dans ce raisonnement ! C'est encore pire que Mark !**

**Mark : Dis, Axel, si on remplaçait Olive et Tom, par Mark et Axel, ça serait cool, nan ? /_Grand sourire bêta_/ **

**Axel, _rougissant presque_ : ... il faudrait inverser. C'est toi le gardien de but, comme Tom.**


	3. L'Equation de la Victoire

**« Inazuma Three » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Rebonjour et bonjour à tous / toutes, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Cela m'inspire beaucoup en plus de me faire plaisir, et me donne beaucoup d'idées !

Salut Tenkuu, tu es vraiment une fan de Caleb, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense le faire intervenir, tôt ou tard ! (Jude n'a qu'à bien se tenir !) Lol, c'est vrai que Mark fait - ce que j'appelle - sa "tronche de bienheureux tout sourire", mais perso j'adore ça ! (En plus, avec le doubleur français... wouah) J'ai aussi mes préférés parmi les persos, comme toi (moi, c'est Mark !) Et oui, j'ai regardé la VF, mais je connais un tout petit peu les noms de la VO. Mais je reste une grande fan de la VF.

Merci, DiamondOtoshi ! Ah, la famille. Si important... Thor est le perso parfait pour ça ! Mais il a déjà "étouffé" les persos principaux d'Inazuma, donc on va essayer de sauver les autres...

Mark, _fuyant le chapitre 2 et Thor_ : AU SECOOOOOUURRSSS ! GRAND-PEEEERREEE !

Sur ce, à Jude de jouer.

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Comique, Parodie, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.

Personnages principaux : Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

Résumé : L'équation de la victoire n'est pas toujours facile à résoudre. Jude Sharp l'a toujours su, mais côtoyer Mark Evans lui permet de mieux comprendre le problème.

Personnages : Jude, Mark. Axel squatte un peu.

Pairing : Très léger Mark x Jude, si l'on regarde dans ce sens.

Note : Attention mathophobes.

* * *

**…**

**Inazuma Three : L'Equation de la Victoire**

**…**

* * *

…

**Maison des Sharp. **

**Chambre.**

…

« S'il te plaît. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaaaaît… »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Maieuh, s'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaîît ! »

« Il n'en est pas question. »

On aurait presque pu _entendre_ une larme.

« Argh, t'es vraiment dur, Jude ! »

« Mark, tant que tu n'auras pas fini cet exercice de maths, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici : que ce soit pour aller t'entraîner avec des pneus, manger des bonbons à la confiserie, ou tout activité impliquant un ballon de football, des pneus ou des bonbons. Un point c'est tout. »

Un torrent de lamentations se répand dans la pièce, et met à jamais fin au calme studieux.

« OUUUUIIINNN ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas un peu fini, Mark ?! Vraiment… »

Quand on est un Sharp, jamais on ne dévoile ses émotions. Mais, manifestement, ce n'est pas un savoir-être sociétal de l'abruti qui larmoie devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que diraient les autres, s'ils voyaient leur capitaine pleurnicher devant un cahier de mathématiques ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un footballeur renommé, que tu dois être incapable de résoudre une simple équation ! »

« Maieuh… »

Il y a des fois, il est vraiment _content_ d'avoir gardé les lunettes de Ray Dark. Ne pas être d'accord avec ses méthodes ne signifie pas qu'il soit inutile de masquer ses sentiments.

'_Surtout quand cela implique un imbécile d'idiot du foot, vraiment, vraiment bête, mais tellement… tellement… attendrissant, parfois.' _

Heureusement, pile au moment où l'héritier des Sharp commence à penser ça, un éclat brille sur le verre des lunettes et lui donne un air impitoyable. Ce qui tombe bien, car Mark le voit et se laisse tomber dans les feuilles de brouillon avec un air de désespoir.

« Je te déteste, Jude ! Tu es… un bourreau des maths ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Alors, 2x + 5 = 15 - 3x ? »

'_Ouf. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu mes yeux…'_

En prenant bien soin de réajuster les 'Dark Lunettes' (il ne manquerait plus qu'elles tombent, tiens, et qu'il permette un lien psychique entre leurs yeux, qui les conduirait dans la seconde qui suit soit au terrain de foot, soit à la confiserie), le jeune tacticien croise les bras. Excellent pour se donner l'air impitoyable.

« Euh… 0 ? »

'_Mais où est-ce qu'il a trouvé un résultat pareil ?!'_

Avec un sang-froid que n'aurait pas renié son mentor, l'héritier des Sharp prend une grande inspiration, puis articule lentement.

« 0, tu dis ? Comment ça ? »

« Ben… 20 + 5, ça fait 25, et 15 - 30, y'a un écart de 5… comme dans 20 + 5. Donc, ce x, c'est 0, non ? »

Grand moment de la science. Non, pardon, grand moment de silence.

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Mark. Comment… comment as-tu fait pour trouver un résultat _pareil_ ? »

« Bah, j'ai pensé qu'il irait bien dans l'équation. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu trouves pas qu'il ressemble à un ballon de foot ? »

« … »

'_Parfois, je me demande s'il ne fait pas exprès.'_

L'air très professoral, le tacticien tape sur la table avec une règle (avec l'éclat qui brille sur la lunette, sinon ce serait pas classe).

« MARK EVANS ! »

'_J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.' _

Heureusement qu'il a assez de self-control pour ne pas rire, et éviter de sourire (c'est très difficile avec Mark à côté).

« Tu vas me reprendre cette équation avec la méthode en vigueur, c'est-à-dire celle qu'on emploie pour les mathématiques et non celle que tu aurais inventée. Allez, on y va. »

« Mais, mais, maieuh, je l'aimais bien, ma méthode, moi ! »

« Le fait que tu l'aimes ne va pas la rendre soudainement juste. Le miracle du Saint Esprit a ses limites. »

Un crayon dans la bouche, le gardien se penche sur la feuille raturée, l'air boudeur. Puis, soudain, une pensée traverse son esprit.

« Mais, au fait, Jude. Comment t'as deviné ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, quand je voulais sortir ? »

Jude Sharp est patient. _Très_ patient. Aussi, va-t-il répéter pour la centième fois à son capitaine – parfois un peu lent d'esprit pour certaines choses…

« _Marks Evans_. Quand tu ne joues pas au foot, ou que tu ne t'entraînes pas au foot, que tu ne te prends pas un pneu dans la figure – à mon arrivée ou celle d'Axel – ou que tu ne passes pas à la confiserie, en parlant de foot et d'un nouveau cahier secret de ton grand-père, alors… c'est que tu vas mal. »

« … »

Un éclat brille sur les Dark Lunettes (il lui a fallu du temps pour maîtriser l'angle de la lumière qui lui permet de le faire apparaître au moment-clé).

« Je me trompe ? »

Alors qu'il lance le 'Sarcasme Puissance 2' (Technique de la Royale Académie), son ami tourne la tête vers lui, comme pour revenir à la charge. Puis soudainement… _sourit_.

'_Non… pas ça. Pas… la Mark de Fabrique.' _

« Nan, Jude. Tu me connais bien. Et ça me fait trop plaisir ! »

'_Je ne réponds plus de rien s'il me fait son « Sourire Puissance X ». C'est une technique un peu trop puissante pour moi… le pouvoir des 'Dark Lunettes' a ses limites, tout de même.' _

C'est alors qu'il s'autorise un sourire – un léger, petit sourire.

« Mark, ça fait quand même des années qu'on se connaît. »

« C'est vrai. »

'_Ça fait des années que tu me fais ce sourire grand comme ton cœur, et ton rire est aussi bête que tu es innocent. Moi qui ne suis plus innocent… et qui ai perdu très tôt l'envie de rire… tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire sourire.'_

Il vaut mieux encore garder ces lunettes. Il en a encore besoin, il l'a dit au Commandant. Pas seulement pour voir le flux d'un jeu de foot, mais aussi pour garder son sang-froid. Analyser les situations avec brio rend vulnérable face au véritable pouvoir du cœur.

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Jude ! C'est pour ça que j'adore le foot. Parce qu'il me permet… d'avoir des amis comme toi ! Et Axel. »

Le pouvoir du cœur. Car ce qui le rend si puissant, c'est qu'il fait le bien sans y penser. Il est juste bon parce qu'il est bon, et touche un autre cœur parce que c'est sa nature. Mark a ce pouvoir, et en use sans limites.

'_Heureusement qu'il est vraiment mauvais en maths, sinon je n'arriverais pas à me moquer de lui.'_

« Ça me touche beaucoup que tu dises ça, Mark… mais… »

Un éclat brille sur les Dark Lunettes, digne d'un capitaine de la Royale Académie.

« …mais ne t'imagine pas sortir d'ici sans avoir résolu au moins cette équation. Le Collège Scientifica refuse de jouer contre une équipe incapable de comprendre les mathématiques, et tu ferais vraiment honte à Raimon si _toi_, notre capitaine, tu n'arrivais même pas à résoudre une équation du premier degré niveau collège. »

« Hein, quoi ? L'équation ? Oh, NON ! J'avais oublié ! Ahhhhhh ! »

« Alors, cette équation ? J'attends toujours. »

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, on entend un grand cri qui traverse la maison des Sharp…

« NAAAAAAAAAAAANNN ! Grand-père, à l'aide ! »

« Mark ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Reviens ici ! »

…

Tandis, qu'un peu plus loin dans la rue, un attaquant de feu entend l'appel au secours…

« Tiens, Mark est toujours en train de travailler ? Jude n'y est pas allé de mainmorte. Bon, je vais pouvoir aller à la Tour de Fer plus tard. Ça me donnera le temps d'acheter la peluche que voulait Julia aujourd'hui, et de ramasser le capitaine en morceaux demain seulement. »

Et sur ces sages – et justes – prédictions, Axel Blaze marche paisiblement vers le marchand de jouets. Avec un peu de chance, il retrouvera peut-être aussi la confiserie que Mark aime tant. Quelque chose lui dit que son capitaine en aura bien besoin…

* * *

**Mark : ... ... ...**

**Jude : Mark... /_Air à la Ray Dark_/ Tu es vraiment pathétique. **

**Axel : Allons, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui. Au moins il aurait essayé...**

**Jude, craquant : Oui, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES DESSINS DE BALLON DE FOOT SUR LE CAHIER D'EXERCICE ?! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on résout des équations !**

**Mark, _boudeur_ : Tu m'as dit de remplir le cahier, alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! **

**Jude, _craquant vraiment_ : QUAND JE DISAIS DE REMPLIR LE CAHIER, C'ETAIT AVEC LES SOLUTIONS DES EQUATIONS ! PAS AVEC DES DESSINS DE FOOT !**

**Axel : Oh. **

**Mark : Tu n'as pas précisé. Tu m'as juste dit : "Mark, tant que tu n'auras pas rempli ce cahier, tu n'auras pas de bonbons." Alors, mes bonbons ? **

**Jude, _au bord de la crise de nerf_ : ... /se masse les tempes, puis soupire/ Bon, file-moi ton cahier, je vais tout faire à ta place.**

**Et ce fut ainsi que le cahier fut rempli, et que les Raimon purent disputer le match de foot...**

**Axel : Wouah. 1 min et 13 secondes. Ce n'est pas le tacticien de Raimon pour rien. **

**Mark, _sourire de bêt- bienheureux_ : Tu es trop fort, Jude ! T'as réussi en moins de 2 min ce que j'aurais jamais pu réussir en 10 vies ! **

**Jude, _un peu rouge_ : Il n'a pas de quoi être fier, Mark. /_Mais s'empresse de réajuster ses Dark Lunettes, devant le Sourire Puissance X_/**


	4. Maître Es Stratégie

**« Inazuma Three » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

**Merci à toutes et tous ! **

**LOL ! Apparemment, la remarque d'un "Jude pas si innocent" a fait tilt chez l'esprit de bien des lecteurs... ^_^ Apparemment, je dois l'être plus que lui, parce que j'avais pas du tout pensé à... ça, mais kess que ça m'a fait rire.**

**Mark : Jude, pas innocent ? /_Se gratte la tête dans un air d'intense réflexion_/ Mais de quoi ils parlent ****?**

**Jude : ... ... ... Mark, tu n'avais pas des équations à finir ? **

**Mark, _air de bêt-... bienheureux_ : Nan, tu avais tout fait à ma place, tu t'en souviens ?**

**Jude, _se masse les tempes_ : Hélas, je m'en souviens. **

**Caleb, _débarquant_ : En fait, tête de ballon, ce qu'ils voulaient dire, c'est que ton meilleur pote a fricoté avec tes autres potes dans ton dos, voilà ! **

**Mark : ?**

**Jude, _acide_ : Merci, Caleb. **

**Caleb : De rien, mon cher Jude ! **

* * *

Tenkuu Otoshi : Que dire de plus, sinon que ce chapitre risque de te plaire... ^_^ Ah, mes persos préférés : 1) Mark Evans 2) Thor Stoutberg 3) Victoria Vanguard (Tori), et puis Jude Sharp, Shawn Frost... (doublage Haiden)

Meilyane : Merci. ^_^ En fait, j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver la réponse de Mark. Faut avouer que comprendre son fonctionnement mental n'est pas facile, même s'il est adorable... (heureusement, je suis aidée par mes capacités mathématiques proches du zéro absolu)

**Jude : Mais, à propos. /_Réajuste ses lunettes à la Ray Dark_/ La réponse n'est pas plutôt - 1,5 ? J'ai consulté la solution sur le site dont l'équation est extraite, après avoir fait une analyse comparative avec mes propres calculs, et...**

**Mark : Bah, moi je dis, chacun trouve le résultat qu'il veut ! /_Tout sourire_/ 0, c'est aussi cool que 2 ! Par contre - 1,5, ça fait négatif... un peu trop sombre...**

**Jude : MARK ! **

Luunaa : Comme d'habitude... Arigatô. (Mon japonais se limite à ça)

laure59 : Et voici la suite ! ^^

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Comique, Parodie, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.

Personnages principaux : Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

Résumé : Faire ce qui est bien ne résout pas toujours les problèmes, Caleb Stonewall l'a toujours su. Mais de temps à autre, avoir affaire à quelqu'un de droit en vaut la peine… surtout s'il est un tant soit peu intelligent.

Personnages : Caleb Stonewall (Fudou Akio) et Jude. Mark et Axel squattent en arrière-plan, avec les autres. Mais la vedette va aux deux Maîtres Es Stratégie.

Pairing : Possible Caleb x Jude. Mark x Axel.

Note : Le rating monte à cause du langage de Caleb – même en pensée. ^_^ Je décline toute responsabilité pour ses remarques.

* * *

**…**

**Inazuma Four : Maître Es Stratégie**

**…**

* * *

Il y a des fois, c'est vraiment une plaie d'être avec des abrutis.

« Hé, tu pourrais t'excuser, dis donc ! »

Pourquoi ? Parce que quand vous êtes avec des abrutis, ils n'arrivent même pas à comprendre que vous vous foutez d'eux. Et, à Raimon, il n'y a _vraiment_ que des abrutis.

« Et pourquoi il faudrait que je m'excuse ? »

« Tu m'as bousculé ! »

« T'es assez gros pour te bousculer tout seul, Wallside. »

Vraiment, que des abrutis. On prend Mark Evans, par exemple. Bon dieu, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un gars avec un sourire aussi _exaspérant_ ? Et surtout, ce rire débile, si _débile_ que ça donnerait presque envie de pleurer s'il était une chochotte.

« Mais, mais… »

« Tu m'ennuies. Dégage, j'ai pas que ça à faire que de te bousculer virtuellement. »

Et puis on parle quand même du mec qui _aime_ se prendre des pneus dans la figure. Rien que ça devrait le cataloguer dans les 'maladies animes japonais', stade terminal. Bien sûr, au lieu de ça, c'est le _héros_ de Raimon. Le héros des cœurs, celui qui attire le monde entier à lui… manquerait plus que ce soit le héros d'un anime japonais, qu'on pourrait appeler 'Inazuma Eleven', tiens.

« Capitaaaaaaaaaainnee ! J'en ai marre, Caleb, il est vraiment… ! »

« Allons, du calme, Jack. Ne fais pas attention. »

Mais bon, faut admettre que y'a pire comme capitaine. Au moins, il sert à quelque chose, car il a un pouvoir bizarre – en dépit de son fonctionnement mental au-delà du compréhensible : c'est qu'il arrive à motiver ses troupes. Et en plus, il le laisse jouer dans l'équipe à sa guise. Mark Evans a beau être _con_, au moins il fait pas partie des gars inutiles.

'_Allez, comme je suis généreux, je lui accorde le fait qu'il croit en mon foot et tout le bla-bla-bla. Il a quand même presque engueulé son pote aux cheveux longs pour avoir pas pigé ma tactique au championnat international.' _

« Mais, mais, mais… »

« Tu sais bien que c'est sa façon d'être. On ne va pas le changer. Alors ne fais pas attention à ses mots, seulement à ses tactiques. Il est l'un des nôtre, mais il a sa propre façon de se comporter. »

Okay, Evans est pas un mauvais capitaine. Ça pourrait même être un gars fréquentable, s'il était pas aussi _con_. En fait, ce qui est insupportable, chez lui, c'est sa manie d'être _gentil_ et _positif_. Les gars idéalistes et généreux sont insupportables, parce qu'ils supportent pas ce qui est pas _bien_. Et puis les conversations avec un mec pareil seraient particulièrement limitées (du genre, « Allez, on va s'entraîner ! » « Ouaaaiiisss ! »), alors, on va éviter de le fréquenter.

« L'essentiel, c'est qu'on se comprenne en touchant un ballon. C'est pour ça, que c'est cool, le foot. Pas vrai, Axel ? »

« Oui, Mark. »

Blaze est peu différent. Lui, c'est un mec intelligent : il comprend tout, et a pas l'air con comme le capitaine. Les conversations pourraient presque être intéressantes, s'il _parlait_ tout court. Mais ce gars passe son temps à réfléchir dans son coin tout seul, et à regarder Evans comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mark par ci, Mark par là… c'est à quand, le mariage ?

'_Tch, encore un fan de la Mark de Fabrique. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous, moi ça me donne mal aux yeux un sourire pareil.'_

Encore que, même si Blaze regarde Evans comme s'il avait envie de lui dire un peu plus de ce qu'il ne dit _pas_, c'est pas sûr que ce dernier soit assez _intelligent_ pour piger. Après tout, tout le monde lui court derrière. Les yeux de merlan frit des filles, sur le banc, et même, là, l'autre gars aux cheveux longs, comment il s'appelle déjà… ah, Swift. Ça se trouve, c'est peut-être vraiment une fille…

« T'es vraiment trop gentil, Mark. Caleb a quand même pas à lui parler comme ça. Mais tu as raison, sur le terrain, on se comprend avec un ballon… et je reconnais que c'est un très bon joueur. »

« Allez, Nathan. Ça te dirait une partie ? Celui qui gagne paie les nouilles à l'autre ! »

Non, vraiment, y'a que des gars cons dans cette équipe d'abrutis finis. Les autres ne valent même pas la peine qu'on en parle.

« C'est toi la nouille, Mark. »

« Maieeeuuhhh ! »

'_Ils me saoulent vraiment tous.' _

« … »

Un flottement de cape. Et le vent entre dans un souffle.

« Ah, tiens. C'est toi. »

'_Tiens tiens, ce ne serait pas… ?'_

Sharp. Jude Sharp.

« Ouais. Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois. »

Le ton est calme, mais il n'a pas l'air affecté par la pique. C'est limite s'il ne sourit pas, mais après tout ce gars-là est un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas mon 'amabilité', Jude Sharp. »

« Disons, que… si je recherchais une démonstration d'amabilité, ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresserais. »

Voire, _beaucoup plus_ intelligent que la moyenne.

« Tch. »

Caleb s'est toujours demandé ce qu'il y a derrière ses lunettes. Ils ont beau avoir joué ensemble dans le championnat national, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir à travers le masque. Remarque, c'est pas comme ça le concernait, le look bizarre de Sharp. Mais c'est toujours mieux que la Mark de Fabrique…

« Mon père vient de m'envoyer un cadeau. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'échec taillé dans des pierres précieuses. »

« Et en quoi ta vie privée me regarde, Sharp ? »

« En rien, mais je cherche un partenaire pour le tester. Tu crois que tu seras à la hauteur, Caleb ? »

Un défi. Lancé par _le_ tacticien attitré de Raimon. Bon, c'est toujours mieux que d'aller s'entraîner avec la Mark de Fabrique et de supporter ses _encouragements_ (et ses sourires aussi niais que débiles). Alors qu'ils prennent place, l'héritier des Sharp marque un bref temps d'hésitation, son regard toujours masqué par cette étrange protection.

« … »

« Quoi, tu as peur, mon cher Jude ? »

C'est alors qu'un éclat se reflète sur le verre, et qu'il balaie le sarcasme d'une phrase.

« Tu es l'un des tacticiens de Raimon. Je ne vais donc pas me retenir. »

Et, soudainement, les lunettes tombent. Une mer de sang rubis le fixe, océan d'intelligence infinie – qui voit tout, et engloutit quiconque le contemple.

'_Tch, ce qu'on dit est vrai. Il a de ces yeux.'_

« Oh, comme ça, tu me prends au sérieux ? Comme je suis flatté. »

« Je t'ai toujours pris au sérieux, Caleb Stonewall. »

Il en faut beaucoup pour l'impressionner, mais il doit avouer que ce n'est pas rien, que de voir le _vrai_ regard de Sharp. Ça glacerait presque le sang, si ce n'était pas aussi… beau.

« A toi de jouer. »

C'est alors que la partie commence _pour de vrai_. Caleb a placé une pièce pour tester sa détermination, mais force est de reconnaître qu'effectivement, Sharp le prend _au sérieux_. Un seul coup, et il a retourné cette manœuvre en une contre-attaque fulgurante.

« Je vois qu'en effet, tu ne te retiens pas, mon cher Jude. Il fallait l'oser, ce coup-là. »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce dont tu es capable. »

« Tch. Ne te monte pas la tête, je ne faisais que te tester. »

Il le reconnaît : il ne va pas pouvoir gagner s'il ne donne pas tout ce qu'il a. Car le jeu de son adversaire est aussi redoutable que magnifique, et ces prunelles rubis en sont la preuve vivante. Le jeu du Maître Es Stratégie est splendide, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait de splendide.

« Je te préviens, Caleb, je n'ai pas l'intention de me retenir. Si tu veux perdre, alors continue à me tester. »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres, tu me fais chier. »

Sans doute que tout est splendide chez lui, et c'est pour ça que coéquipiers comme adversaires l'admirent sans retenue. Les filles se pâmeraient devant lui, si elles pouvaient voir ce qu'il voit en cette heure.

« Alors joue. »

Ces yeux. Ces rubis glacés et ardents. L'intelligence à l'état pur, aussi aigue que l'esprit qu'on le dit posséder. Sharp… a des yeux splendides.

« Je jouerai quand j'en aurai envie. »

C'est seulement maintenant qu'il peut voir toute leur force.

'_Je prends ça comme un honneur, cher Jude. Même à tes deux abrutis de meilleurs amis, tu ne montres pas tes yeux. Il n'y a eu qu'à cet enfoiré de Ray Dark que tu l'as fait, pour lui dire adieu. Mais moi, je serai le seul à voir ce que tu penses vraiment.' _

« Très bien. Ça m'est égal, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Comme on peut l'attendre de Sharp, le moindre de ses coups est calculé – et il y a une perfection à voir ce garçon poser chaque pièce, dans l'élaboration d'un stratagème ultime. S'il était dans ses habitudes d'être impressionné par autrui, il l'aurait certainement admiré. Mais après tout, il est un tacticien, lui aussi. Il sait chercher la faille dans le jeu de son adversaire, si parfait soit-il. Et, pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant un certain temps, Caleb Stonewall connaît _la_ faille de Jude Sharp.

'_Tu es quelqu'un d'altruiste, et de beaucoup trop droit. Malgré ton air froid, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser aux autres – particulièrement aux tiens. C'est pour ça que tu es un proche de Mark Evans, et surtout…' _

Son propre regard turquoise _voit_ la faille.

'…_c'est la raison pour laquelle tu portes ces lunettes. Tu ne veux pas que l'on voit cette faiblesse.'_

C'est l'unique défaut du jeu de Jude Sharp. Celui que Ray Dark a tenté de corriger en lui offrant ces lunettes. Certes, elles doivent aiguiser son regard. Mais en vérité, c'est parce qu'elles lui permettent de concentrer son attention _seulement_ là où il faut. Le jeu, la tactique, les faits : et non le bien-être de ses prétendus équipiers, ou la loyauté envers les adversaires même. Un ennemi reste un ennemi, et même si l'on se soucie de droiture, il ne fait jamais de cadeau.

C'est certainement l'ultime enseignement de Ray Dark, celui qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore.

« Bon, j'ai été sympa avec toi, mais maintenant ça m'amuse plus de faire semblant. Je vais être sérieux. »

'_Je suis honoré, Jude. Tu ne le dis pas, mais tu m'estimes le seul capable de surmonter cette faiblesse.'_

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Si perdre contre un adversaire plus fort m'est égal, gagner contre un plus faible ne me fait pas envie. »

« Tu vas voir qui c'est le faible. »

Sharp a mis en place une formation parfaite : l'offensive est pénétrante, sans pour autant laisser d'ouverture. Une tactique digne de lui, mais il sait comment la contrer.

'_Je ne vais donc pas te faire de cadeau. Car, contrairement à toi… moi, je ne suis pas sentimental. Je ne suis pas altruiste, peu m'importe les autres tant qu'ils me sont utiles. Seule pour moi compte la victoire, et il n'est personne qui puisse m'influencer.'_

C'est le moment d'attaquer, et il va utiliser _sa_ faiblesse pour le battre.

« Hé, Jude. »

« … »

« Pourquoi t'es pas avec tes deux potes ? »

Sharp ne le regarde pas, ses yeux de rubis écarlate restent centrés sur l'échiquier. A le voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire au plus froid et impitoyable des stratèges mettant en œuvre son plan. Mais Caleb sait qu'il n'est pas encore assez impitoyable pour le battre. Son jeu a beau être parfait, il n'est pas assez fort pour l'utiliser.

« Tu sais, je suis pas dupe. Je suis pas le genre de gars que tu aimes fréquenter, d'habitude. Tu passes plus ton temps fourré avec les deux autres, Evans et Blaze. Pourquoi t'es pas avec eux ? »

« … »

Il a fait mouche. Il a frappé là où il fallait. S'il n'avait pas une confiance absolue en ce talent inné qu'il possède, il se serait félicité. Une expression étrange passe dans ces yeux rubis, que leur éclat rend encore plus intense – et que les lunettes ne peuvent plus masquer désormais.

« Mark et Axel… ont besoin de temps pour eux. Je… ne ferais que les gêner. »

Son jeu s'est altéré. L'espace d'un instant – un très court instant, son raisonnement sans faille a ouvert une brèche. Et, pour la première fois durant toute leur partie, il commet une erreur.

'_Tu n'aurais pas dû poser ce cavalier là. Maintenant, je peux percer ta défense.'_

Alors, il envoie son fou à l'attaque, pour menacer cette formation parfaite.

« Et hop. »

« J'ai commis une erreur. Je suppose que tu vas en profiter ? »

Ces yeux… ces yeux. Ils voient vraiment tout. Comme attendu de Sharp. Même s'il fait une faute, il est assez intelligent pour la repérer dans l'instant qui suit.

« Ma foi, cher tacticien n°1 de Raimon, qui sait ? »

« … »

'_Tu penses à Mark et Axel. Tu es l'un de leurs meilleurs amis, mais plus ils deviennent proches, plus tu es loin d'eux. Il te reste ta sœur, mais même elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre de qui se rapprocher. C'est pourquoi tu es inconsciemment venu à moi. Pour que je t'aide à finaliser son apprentissage.' _

Ces rubis étincelants le fixent, sans le moindre détour. En voyant leur éclat – si aigu, qu'il paraît presque impitoyable – Caleb se dit que Ray Dark n'a pas été capable de pousser cette force à son extrême limite.

« Ma foi, je pourrais me montrer gentil, et ne pas en profiter. Qu'en penses-tu, mon cher Jude ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être gentil. »

Caleb ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Compte sur Sharp pour dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il le trouve assez fréquentable.

« Comme je me sens blessé, mon cher Jude… »

« Ne te moque pas de moi et poursuis. »

Il renifle avec humeur, mais au fond de lui, il pense que ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un rival de taille pour une fois.

« Arrête de me donner des ordres, je fais ce que je veux. »

Un petit sourire se greffe sur ses lèvres. Bon, accordons qu'il sait se défendre, le Sharp.

« D'ailleurs, Caleb Stonewall, je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois gentil. »

« Oui, tu as déjà Evans et Blaze pour ça. »

C'est au tour de _l'autre_ d'avoir un mouvement d'humeur.

« Laisse Mark et Axel en dehors de ça. »

'_D'accord, c'est entre toi et moi, c'est ça ?'_

Et soudain, ces yeux magnifiques lui révèlent toute leur âme. En un seul instant, il comprend tout le sens de leur éclat, et la portée des actes que reflète leur détenteur.

**Pousse-moi à mes limites, à mes extrêmes limites. Et je te ferai le cadeau de tout mon talent.**

Sans un mot, il place son roi pour une ultime manœuvre stratégique. C'est risqué, il n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais, après tout…

…il affronte Jude Sharp, non ?

**Ça marche. **

'_Au début, c'était Ray Dark sur lequel tu te reposais. Mais, je te préviens, Jude Sharp : je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Je suis bien plus fort que ton ancien mentor.'_

La partie se termine, et il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il l'emporte : il faut le reconnaître, l'héritier des Sharp est fort – vraiment fort. Mais ce n'est qu'un seul round, et la prochaine fois…

« Tu es libre, chaque jeudi soir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux me filer un rancard ? »

Le tacticien néglige la pique, et se contente de reprendre ses lunettes. De nouveau, leur gaine masque le secret d'une intelligence infinie.

« Jeudi prochain, même heure, même endroit. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

Mais Sharp file, sa cape volant dans la pièce. Ses lunettes cachent de nouveau ses yeux, mais l'ombre d'un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres.

'_Tch, je devrais faire attention. Toi aussi tu commences à me connaître, et tu serais assez habile pour me coincer… ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, pourtant. Car c'est moi qui te coincerai, Jude Sharp.'_

« … »

Les yeux splendides dansent encore devant lui, avec l'éclat du sang que l'intelligence habite, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils ont révélé leur secret, et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il s'approprie leur force.

« Tch. »

Mais il a un sacré coup d'avance, cette fois : car le tacticien attitré de Raimon ne le réalise pas encore, mais il a commis la pire erreur qui soit.

« Intéressant… »

Il a commencé à lui faire confiance.

« …mais tu viens de tomber dans mon piège. Tu l'as peut-être emporté, pour cette fois… mais qui te dit que je ne l'avais pas prévu ? »

'_Je reconnais que tu n'es pas facile à battre. Non, que tu es le plus difficile à vaincre. Mais tu es encore trop naïf, beaucoup trop naïf. Et ça va te perdre.'_

C'est seulement après que son rival est parti, qu'un petit sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres. La partie… ne fait que commencer.

'_Ne me sous-estime pas, Jude. De toi, je ne l'accepterai pas.'_

Finalement, il n'y a peut-être pas que des abrutis dans l'équipe de Raimon.

* * *

**Caleb : Tch. Enfin un chapitre à peu près intéressant, qu'est-ce que je m'emmerdais avant... **

**Jude : En même temps, c'est peut-être parce que tu te trouvais sur le banc des remplaçants, comme dans l'anime...**

**Caleb : P'tain, depuis quand tu te crois tout permis avec moi, Sharp ? Sous prétexte que t'as gagné la partie, t'as le droit de me parler comme ça ? Je te signale que j'ai fait exprès de perdre. **

**Jude : Oui, et moi, je m'appelle Ray Dark. Et puis Mark est un expert renommé en physique quantique, maîtrisant à la perfection les équations différentielles et le système du Pi-calcul. **

**Mark, _largué_ : Euh... Jude... tu sais, je parle que français, moi... pas chinois... **

**Axel, _petit sourire_ : ... hihi...**

**Caleb : P'tain, vous me faites tous chier. **

**Xavier, _débarquant_ : A propos, avez-vous remarqué que la fanfic s'articule sur un mode d'écriture particulier ? Chaque chapitre est d'un point de vue différent, avec un seul personnage, mais dont la réflexion porte ou sur Mark, Axel, Jude. Le premier, c'était Nathan - Mark, le second : Axel - Mark (avec un peu de Jude et la participation de Thor), le troisième : Jude - Mark (avec un peu d'Axel), et le quatrième : Caleb - Jude (ainsi que Mark et Axel). **

**Caleb : Je m'en tape. Et comment tu voudrais que je réfléchisse à autre chose qu'à Sharp ?! C'est le seul qui ait un minimum de capacités intellectuelle, dans cette équipe de nuls ! Et puis, kess que tu fous là, Foster ?**

**Xavier : Moi ? Mais, je me prépare pour le chapitre 5. C'est moi le héros de ce chapitre. /_A tous_/ Dernière remarque, avez-vous remarqué que tous les persos, à chaque chapitre, se demande pourquoi Mark aime se prendre des pneus dans la figure ? /_Se tournant vers le tacticien de Raimon_/ Ton avis sur la question, Jude ? **

**Jude : Le fait est... que je m'intéresse vraiment aux problématiques de la physique quantique, ainsi qu'à des sujets complexes comme les équations différentielles et le système du Pi-calcul. /_Jette un oeil sur le cahier d'équations de Mark, gribouillé de dessins de ballon de foot_/ Mais la science n'a pas la prétention de donner des réponses à l'inconcevable, ou de résoudre l'impossible.**

**Axel : Pour résumer, Xavier, ne pose pas de question à laquelle il n'existe pas de réponse. **

**Xavier : ...**

**Mark : ... ... ... /_réfléchit un instant, puis ouvre la bouche_/ Bon, j'ai rien pigé, mais c'est pas grave. /_Sourire Puissance X_/ Allez, on va s'entraîner !**

**Tous : ...**


	5. Question de méthode

**« Inazuma Three » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

**Hello à tous et toutes,**

**J'adore vraiment la section d'Inazuma ! Je me suis mise à lire des fanfics et je me suis mise en tête de laisser des reviews, jusqu'à, snif, je me rende compte, qu'il y a en a pas mal sur Inazume Eleven Go et que j'ai souvent pas la moindre idée de qui ça parle... (ne parlons des noms de la VO qui me semblent durs à retenir)**

**Donc, on devrait me voir farfouiller dans la section... et, pour le coup, je fais des sacrées infidélités à Beyblade. Je pensais ne rester que dans ce fandom, mais c'est raté... **

**Enfin, merci à toutes !**

**_Yurika Schiffer_** : ztydjsdolzisosmqoshsoqlqo. Si, si, si. ^_^

**Caleb : P'tain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit que Sharp avait de ces yeux. **

**Jude : ça ne te... "regarde" pas, Caleb !**

**_Tenkuu Otoshi_ :** Caleb le méritait ! C'est un perso intéressant. Même si, euh, comme Jude le fait remarquer, y'a quand même plus... gentil.

**Caleb : Tch, m'associe pas à la Mark de Fabrique. Chuis pas gentil, capish ? **

**Ananda : ... **

**Xavier : Peu importe. /_Sourire_/ C'est moi qui occupe ce chapitre. **

Claude x Bryce ? Euh... ben, en fait, je les connais pas trop... donc ce pairing n'est pas un truc que j'ai réfléchi à la base... je peux essayer d'en faire quelque chose, mais peut-être avec la présence de Byron... Jordan aura certainement son chapitre, mais pas tout de suite. David et Joe en auront un ensemble (et tu devines qu'ils prendront Jude comme objet de réflexion), Byron peut-être (lui c'est facile de le caser, et on aura la présence du trio coréen dans ce cas), quant à Torche et Fox, va falloir que je re-regarde sérieusement les moments où ils sont là...

Mais je ferais aussi des persos comme Tori, Darren, et je consacrerais probablement un spécialement à Thor avec son maternage de notre trio préféré.

**_Meilyane_ :** Lol, j'ai ADORE écrire cette réplique. Ah, Jude et Caleb, ils sont vraiment trop... ^_^

**Caleb : Ouais, et j'ai fait exprès de perdre. **

**Jude : Comme j'ai fait exprès de gagner.**

******Caleb : ... Tch. **

Si je suis sûre de - 1,5 ? /_Regarde Mark_/

******Mark, _gribouillant des ballons de foot sur le cahier_ : La la la la la... moi je dis, c'est trop négatif comme résultat ! ça peut pas être exact !**

En fait, autant que des capacités de Mark à résoudre les équations différentielles. (En gros... pas du tout)

******Shirou No Striker : **Lol. Mais au moins, Mark a raison sur un point, au moins il rebondit pas sur le poteau (et leurs ballons à eux déchirent pas le filet...)

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven

Genre : Comique, Parodie, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : Les trois stars du Onze de Raimon ont chacun leur personnalité, leur caractère, leur vie. Mais également des petits secrets qui sont bien à eux.

Personnages principaux : Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

Résumé : La perfection n'a aucun sens devant des pneus – surtout les pneus de Mark Evans. Ils ont le pouvoir d'inspirer le cœur, d'enlever la tristesse : et pour rien au monde Xavier ne les échangerait contre ses romans préférés.

Personnages : Xavier Foster (Hiroto Kiyama) / Xénée, le garçon multi-talents et en prime hyper cool et sympa. Mark Evans (bon, bah pour pas changer). Mais aussi Jordan Greenway (Ryuuji Midorikawa) / Janus, Isabelle Trick (Reina Yagami) / Bellatrix. Jude râle comme d'habitude.

Pairing : Allusion (quasi pas allusive) à du Xavier x Mark, mais on garde le fond de Mark x Axel.

Note : Attention nom d'aliens, je les trouve trop cool pour les abandonner.

* * *

**…**

**Inazuma Five : Question de méthode**

**…**

* * *

…

**Nuit, très tard. **

**?**

…

_Nom d'identifiant :_

Lord Xénée

_Entrée du mot de passe :_

snavE_11

Ses yeux ne clignent pas, devant l'écran scintillant qui illumine la pièce sombre. Certains disent que ces prunelles vertes d'eau ont un éclat vide, comme les marais des sombres régions marécageuses : mais lui sait mieux que quiconque ce que c'est de se cacher, tout en étant au sommet. Après tout, il a été le capitaine de l'équipe Génésis et le représentant n°1 de l'Académie Alius, et si la plupart le plaignent d'avoir été un enfant manipulé, certains ressentent de la peur devant son regard fixe.

'_Je les comprendrais presque, si je ne m'étais pas vu dans un miroir. Mais ces yeux-là me sont bien utiles pour décrypter les lignes de code informatiques.'_

Lui ne s'en fait pas. Il a trouvé un sens à sa vie en même temps qu'il a rencontré son meilleur adversaire : et son mot de passe en est la preuve. Alors, avec agilité, ses doigts pianotent sur le clavier, accédant à la plate-forme qu'il a lui-même mise en place.

« Bon, voyons voir ce que… oh, non ! »

Soudain, des nuées de petits bonhommes dansent sur ses applications, tandis que des animaux sautillent dans ses dossiers.

'_Il a ENCORE recommencé. Combien de fois je lui ai dit de ne PAS…'_

**master_janus_best_of **_**est connecté**_

**master_janus_best_of : **yo salut xéné

**master_janus_best_of :**

**master_janus_best_of :** je voi ke ta pas fé originale pour le mo de pase

**Lord Xénée :** Janus, je t'avais déjà dit de ne PAS me bombarder avec tes cochonneries de programmations. Tes mini-animations de manga me portent sur les nerfs.

**master_janus_best_of :** bah c pa grav on netoie tou de toutefacon

**master_janus_best_of :** puis g pa pu men enpeché

**Lord Xénée :** Au moins, tu ne pourrais pas soigner ton orthographe ? C'est à peine si j'arrive à te lire.

**master_janus_best_of :** ?

**Lord Xénée :** C'est pas parce qu'on travaille depuis longtemps ensemble que tu dois écrire comme un enfant de cinq ans.

**master_janus_best_of :** mé el é tré b1 mon ortaugrafe

**Lord Xénée :** …

**Bellatrix The Warrior **_**est connecté**_

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** slt les gars, encore en train de vous chamailler ?

**master_janus_best_of :** ba on parlé des amoures de xéné

**Lord Xénée :** Non, l'on parlait de mon mot de passe. C'est toi qui extrapoles, Janus.

**master_janus_best_of :** ? ki KOI ?

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** abruti ça veut dire que tu imagines des choses ! reprends des cours de français !

**master_janus_best_of :** PTDR

**master_janus_best_of :** come diré le proverb

**master_janus_best_of :** labit ne fé pas le moine

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** je déteste quand il fait ça

**master_janus_best_of : ^_^**

**Lord Xénée :** Je ne vois pas le rapport. Bon, Janus, Bella, on doit s'y mettre. Au travail.

**master_janus_best_of :** c b1 ce ke je disé

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** c pa ce que tu disais

**Lord Xénée :** … j'ai dit, au travail.

…

**Quelques jours plus tard. **

**Lycée de Raimon.**

**Portail d'entrée.**

…

Trois ans, à présent. Trois ans qu'il dirige l'Association de Cyber-Footacker, dans l'ombre, assisté de Jordan Greenway et d'Isabelle Trick.

« Bon, bon… »

En apparence, il n'est qu'un jeune lycéen fort responsable et sérieux. Ce qu'il est, normalement, si l'on exclue le manque certain de modestie qu'implique une telle assertion. Et, en secret, il lutte contre les réseaux anti-foot grâce à ses compétences informatiques. Ce sont les seules qu'il a sciemment cachées – sauf à Mark, Jude et Thor, qui les ont pu brièvement les constater.

« Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour les animations de Janus. Depuis quelque temps, il se déchaîne encore plus que d'habitude. Je me demande quel manga il a encore regardé. Une histoire de ninjas, si j'en crois les shurikens qu'il a programmés. »

Jordan et Bella sont d'excellents assistants, en dépit de leurs petites manies et de leur caractère bien à eux. Xavier ne s'en passerait pour rien au monde, et il adore ce travail qui stimule ses facultés intellectuelles.

« Ah, comment ça s'appelle, déjà… cette histoire de trois gamins ninjas… celle dont il a inspiré sa technique de la Course Eclair… ah oui, Naruto ? »

Seulement, voilà… ce monde-là manque d'innocence. C'est un monde avec des responsabilités, comme il les aime, et empli de mystères, comme dans les livres, mais il manque la chaleur d'un cœur humain. D'un cœur qui ne se soucie que de passion, et d'une âme qui n'aime que la vie.

'_D'un cœur et d'une âme comme les tiennes.'_

Et, c'est à ces moments-là, qu'il revoit le visage rayonnant du garçon – qui aime le foot plus que tout au monde.

« … »

_snavE_11_

'_Mon mot de passe.'_

Jordan le chambre souvent, quand ils se voient, ou pendant le boulot. Et Xavier peut le comprendre : en effet, utiliser une anagramme d' « Evans » pour chaque nouveau mot de passe (avec des variantes à peine déguisées pour 'Inazuma', 'Raimon' ou 'Eleven') ferait poser des questions à n'importe qui.

« … »

Mais l'ancien capitaine de Génésis ne s'en cache pas, il apprécie vraiment le gardien de but. Et d'avoir joué avec lui, pendant le championnat international, n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Le problème, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque. Ce n'est pas que Mark le déteste : au contraire, leurs relations sont bonnes. Mais il n'arrive pas à se rapprocher de lui, et avec Axel qui ne le quitte jamais d'une semelle, ou Jude qui le materne comme un gamin, ce n'est pas facile de se créer des occasions. Et Xavier, même s'il s'intéresse vraiment à lui, n'a pas l'intention de se mettre à dos ses amis.

« S'il te plééééééé, Jude ! Je serai dans la galère si tu m'aides paaaass ! »

A l'intérieur de la cour, la voix de l'objet de ses pensées résonne comme le pleur d'un enfant, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il a beau ne pas voir le visage du capitaine, point n'est besoin d'un roman pour le décrire en pensée.

« Mark, je t'avais _déjà_ prévenu que je suis pris le jeudi soir. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta tête, au moment où je te l'ai dit ? »

'_Il l'a probablement oubliée avec ses pneus, pendant ses entraînements.'_

Mais quelque chose lui dit que cette réplique ne serait pas vraiment la bienvenue. Dernièrement, toutes les références aux concepts de 'pneus' ou d''entraînement' ont l'air d'énerver Jude Sharp, et de faire rire Axel Blaze – deux choses qui tiennent du miracle pur. Même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi le premier a failli faire une attaque devant une équation et pourquoi le second s'est étouffé de rire devant un paquet de bonbons.

« … euh… maieuh, c'est pas ma faute à moi ! »

'_Bizarrement, cela coïncide avec le tutorat de Mark pour des cours de mathématiques.' _

L'informaticien décide de rester un peu à l'écart, pour écouter leur conversation. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant de faire son entrée (surtout lorsque Jude entre en mode 'mère-poule').

« Oh ? Pas ta faute à toi ? Et, par hasard… est-ce que tu m'as écouté, pendant le cours ? »

« … »

« Non, bien sûr que _non_. Tu étais occupé à gribouiller des dessins sur ton cahier de mathématiques. Des dessins de ballons de foot. Qui plus est, à la place de chaque _zéro_. Je me trompe ? »

'_Ah, ceci explique l'attaque devant l'équation. Mais pour le paquet de bonbons ?'_

Le tacticien des Raimon est impitoyable, quand il s'agit de dresser une critique. Pour rien au monde, le jeune attaquant n'aimerait être à la place de son capitaine. Mais compte sur ce dernier pour attendrir le Maître Es Stratégie. Et sans doute que l'innocent garçon y est arrivé, car Xavier entend la voix de son ami s'adoucir – très légèrement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Mark. Je t'aime bien, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Axel ? »

« Il est hyper occupé ces temps-ci… avec sa famille. »

Un silence se pose dans la discussion, et entre eux est une compréhension que lui ne saisit pas.

'_De quoi parlent-ils ?'_

Alors qu'il tente de faire le lien pour découvrir de quoi il s'agit, un coup de coude audacieux le pousse brusquement en avant – manquant de peu de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Point n'est besoin de réflexion pour savoir qui lui a joué ce tour…

« … ! »

'_Jordan, VRAIMENT, tu exagères. Tu vas voir, je vais éradiquer toutes tes animations avec mon nouveau programme anti-virus, et…'_

La suite, on ne la saura pas. Car il est catapulté dans la cour, sous les yeux des deux lycéens qui l'observent avec stupeur.

« Mais c'est… ! »

« Salut, Mark, Jude. Il y a un problème ? »

L'innocent capitaine se tourne brusquement vers lui, avec un grand sourire que tous ont adopté comme sa 'Mark de Fabrique' (personne ne sait d'où vient le surnom, c'est une chose que même ses logiciels informatiques ne peuvent retrouver). Mais c'est le rationnel génie stratège qui prend la parole, et le calme dont il fait preuve lui donne des idées.

« Ah, Xavier. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… délégué. Tu tombes bien, je devais te parler. »

A la base, c'est Jude Sharp le délégué de la classe A1, celle des meilleurs élèves du lycée. Mais depuis qu'il a intégré la classe de préparation spéciale – à cause de ses résultats hors du commun – il a laissé cette charge à Xavier Foster. Cependant, le tacticien continue d'assister aux réunions, comme Nathan Swift – le délégué de la B2, où est Mark Evans.

« Ah, tu veux parler de ça. C'est réglé, j'ai eu l'accord des professeurs. »

« Parfait. Tu vas te charger de la partie littéraire, tandis que je prends la partie scientifique. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre, si j'avais dû tout faire tout seul… »

Mark Evans cligne des yeux, pressent que ce que l'on dit a un rapport avec lui, et tape dans le mille devant le sourire du garçon roux.

'_Mon pauvre Mark. Si tu savais ce qui t'attend… tu regretterais presque les cours de Jude.'_

« De… de quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? »

L'ancien capitaine de Génésis se contente de faire un grand sourire charmant, comme du temps où il assumait ce rôle en rendant visite à son estimé adversaire. En dépit de son côté très responsable, il a toujours adoré faire des mystères.

« Oh, crois-moi, Mark Evans, tu n'aimerais _pas_ savoir. »

Causer avec Jude Sharp est toujours intéressant : il a beau être un scientifique pur et dur, il est assez brillant pour entretenir un moment de suspense littéraire. Et Xavier Foster adore le suspense, surtout quand Mark Evans est concerné dans l'intrigue.

« Xavier, dis-moi, toi, s'il te plaît ! »

Alors, intentionnellement, il se tourne vers son autre camarade – et voit un éclat presque _amusé_ de ses orbes intenses à travers les lunettes.

'_C'est pour ces moments-là que j'adore être dans Raimon.'_

« Jude, je sais la tâche qui m'attend. A la fin de cet entraînement, Mark sera fin prêt. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me rassure. »

Mais lui sait combien Mark n'est _plus_ rassuré, devant son air de hamster paniqué qui oublie de respirer. Et la façon dont il déglutit vaudrait presque la peine de le pousser encore un peu. Mais toutes les histoires ont une fin, et la prolonger gâcherait la saveur de ce thriller comique. Alors, il respire un grand coup, et plonge son regard au cœur de ces expressives prunelles marron.

« Mark, tu vas… »

A ce moment, un éclat de lumière brille sur les lunettes de Jude, et Xavier profite de cette occasion pour reprendre la parole – après une coupure parfaitement calculée.

« …prendre des cours avec moi. »

Et l'éclat disparaît de la gaine vitrée, emportant la dernière part de mystère dans un rire indicible (le tacticien a vraiment bien travaillé ses effets, il doit reconnaître que la Royale Académie est bonne pour sa mise en scène). Ce coup de théâtre est absolument parfait : l'expression vide de ce regard si pétillant trahit une incompréhension totale, à la limite du burlesque.

« Quoi… quoi… c'est… c'est tout ?! »

De nouveau, un éclat brille sur les Dark Lunettes, sans doute pour masquer le fou rire qui éclaterait, si leur regard se croisait. Alors l'informaticien acquiesce avec un sérieux à peine feint, tandis que son collègue reprend d'une voix monocorde.

« Mark, je te l'avais déjà dit. Tu n'es pas assez concentré à l'école, et tes résultats en maths ne sont plus les seuls à en souffrir. »

« Mé, mé, euh… euh, à propos, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de tout ça, Xavier ?! »

Ce sourire – qui fait craquer les filles – il va le dédier à cette âme innocente.

« Mark, je suis le délégué de la classe A1, ainsi que le président du club de littérature. J'assiste aux réunions des associations, ainsi qu'à celles de l'administration – et, oui, dans le Bureau du Proviseur, on parle souvent de toi. »

Voir l'air paniqué de leur capitaine… en vaut la peine. Si Xavier n'avait pas un peu pitié de lui au fond, il aurait gardé secret le fait que Mark Evans – grand capitaine et gardien de but de l'équipe Inazuma Japon, qui a mené Raimon jusqu'au titre de champion international – représente l'espoir de l'établissement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas en mal. Seulement, tes résultats inquiètent l'administration, qui se demande quoi faire pour y remédier. C'est pour ça que Jude te donne des cours de maths, depuis plusieurs semaines. »

A ce souvenir, le tacticien grimace, et ses cheveux frisent bizarrement – comme seuls ils le font quand ce dernier est embarrassé. Xavier se demande s'il est le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais peut-être que tout le monde trouve ça normal.

« … »

« Jude. »

Le ton de ce passionné de foot est tout d'un coup bien sérieux, pour quelqu'un d'aussi spontané et enfantin. L'informaticien pressent que quelque chose d'important va être dit.

« Jude, tu le savais ? »

« … »

« Oui, il le savait. Je te l'ai dit, Jude a été l'ancien délégué de la A1, et il continue d'assister aux réunions avec la direction, même s'il n'assume plus la charge de représentant. »

Un grand silence se pose entre eux, et soudain l'ancien capitaine de Génésis comprend pourquoi le tacticien porte ces lunettes.

« Je suis désolé, Mark. J'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler, pour ne pas te troubler. Tu as toujours eu fort à faire avec nous en tant que capitaine, et maintenant qu'on t'a confié la charge de la nouvelle équipe de foot de Raimon… »

« Mais non, mais non, mais non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux dire, durant tout ce temps, tous ces cours, que tu me donnais… c'était pour… résoudre mon problème ?! Et pas seulement… parce que tu adores les maths ?! »

« … »

Le tacticien tourne la tête ailleurs, mais le regard droit du gardien – droit et sensible – capte l'étincelle d'émotion qui franchit la barrière vitrée. Et les yeux aigus de l'informaticien qu'il est enregistrent cette donnée dans son disque dur cérébral.

'_Ils sont… vraiment mignons.'_

« Jude, tu aurais dû me le dire. T'es mon meilleur ami, je voulais pas te déranger avec tout ça… si j'avais su… j'aurais tout fait pour réussir mes équations ! »

Ce qui suit restera à jamais dans les annales de Raimon, scientifiques et littéraires.

« Mark, le fait est que… comment le dire simplement ? Tes capacités en mathématiques sont équivalentes au zéro absolu. »

« … »

Grand blanc dans l'esprit de l'informaticien : un court-circuit a traversé les neurones pourtant performants de Xavier.

'_C'est… des cas, ces deux-là.'_

« Quand j'ai accepté d'être ton tuteur dans cette matière, je savais déjà que la mission ne relevait plus du domaine de la science, mais du miracle du Saint-Esprit. »

Alors le plus innocent des footballeurs prend une grande inspiration, gonfle les joues, et dit la seule chose qui lui passe par la tête.

« JUUUUDE ! »

Soudain, sans même s'en rendre compte, l'ancien capitaine de Génésis éclate de rire. Le tacticien hausse un sourcil, un peu étonné : même s'il s'est toujours montré amical et loyal, ce n'est pas si souvent que leur ancien adversaire se laisse aller devant les autres. Mais celui qui l'a amené à devenir leur ami a le pouvoir de tout changer : et la cible de ce merveilleux don a déjà enregistré la page de cet instant, dans le favori nommé 'Mark de Fabrique'.

'_C'est ça, le pouvoir de Mark. Rendre les gens heureux. Il a beau ne pas être un génie, il n'a pas son égal pour attirer les personnes à lui. Je… m'ennuyais beaucoup, quand j'étais à l'Académie Alius. De me balader dans les rues, pour tomber sur toi…'_

Cette époque revient à lui, mais il n'y a pas de regrets dans ce souvenir. Il y a maintenant le présent, et Mark Evans près de lui.

'_De te rencontrer, Mark, m'a changé.'_

…

**Une heure auparavant. **

**Salle des Professeurs.**

…

« M. Foster ? »

« Oui, professeur ? »

La jeune femme a l'air encore plus sérieux que les scientifiques de l'Académie Alius. S'il n'avait pas une aussi grande confiance en lui-même, l'ancien capitaine de Génésis aurait bafouillé.

« Le Bureau des Professeurs souhaiterait réellement vous confier le tutorat de la classe de Littérature, étant donné vos aptitudes dans cette discipline. La qualité de vos dissertations a impressionné le corps des enseignants. »

Avec un sourire que les filles qualifient de 'craquant' – et les garçons de 'sûr de lui' – le jeune délégué accepte le compliment, sans une once de disgrâce. Son côté posé, maître de lui, a toujours inspiré confiance et imposé le respect.

« J'apprécie la confiance dont vous faites preuve à mon égard. Une telle charge serait fort enrichissante… »

Ses yeux d'eau sombre ne clignent pas.

« …mais le temps reste, hélas, limité, pour nous les humains. »

'_Jordan __**adorerait**__ cette réplique.'_

Ces yeux qui ne clignent pas, font parfois peur aux gens. Mais leur expression assurée accompagne parfaitement le côté posé qu'il montre, et l'attitude amicale qu'il affiche n'enlève en rien la prestance naturelle de sa posture.

« M. Foster. »

Le corps a un langage, Xavier l'a toujours su : mais les mots, comme les silences, ne sont pas à négliger. Et ses yeux extraordinaires, qui jamais ne clignent, ont décelé la commande informatique qu'a entrée son interlocuteur humain.

'_Elle attend quelque chose de moi. Voyons comment je pourrais tirer mon épingle du jeu.'_

« Je ne vous cache pas, que… nous avons beaucoup d'espoir en l'équipe de football dirigée par Mark Evans. Depuis le championnat international, l'établissement Raimon a attiré beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. Seulement, voilà… le problème reste les résultats d'Evans. Ses résultats scolaires, j'entends. »

Devant l'éternel problème, le jeune garçon roux esquisse un sourire. Arriver à ses fins ne l'empêchera jamais de défendre la personne qu'il admire, quoiqu'il arrive.

« Mark n'est pas limité intellectuellement. Mais sa passion pour le football est telle qu'il en néglige souvent le reste. »

« Il est vrai que sa spécialité est le football. Mais le fait qu'un capitaine aussi célèbre et qu'un gardien aussi doué ait des résultats scolaires aussi… bas, est très préjudiciable. Nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher de jouer au football… mais s'il ne fait pas plus d'efforts en classe, nous serons contraints de nous montrer plus sévères à son égard. »

'_J'ai dans l'idée que Mark n'apprécierait pas.'_

L'ancien capitaine de Génésis est un garçon altruiste, en dépit de son air que certains qualifient volontiers 'd'intéressé'. Il n'a jamais pu se débarrasser de cette expression… intéressée, en fait. Surtout quand il s'agit de personnes qui… l'intéressent, en fait. Dont Mark Evans, qu'il a longtemps observé du temps où ils étaient ennemis (Janus le charrie souvent là-dessus et Bella s'en fout royalement, mais il a toujours bien aimé suivre ses envies personnelles, et de l'époque de l'Académie Alius, ses 'caprices' ont exaspéré au possible Torche et Fox).

« Professeur, je pense avoir trouvé une solution. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Voici ma proposition. Pourquoi ne pas créer un tutorat spécial pour Mark Evans, et confier la charge des matières scientifiques à Jude Sharp ? Ils sont amis de longue date, et Mark accepterait plus facilement un enseignement de sa part. Si les autres élèves voient le capitaine des Raimon se mettre sérieusement à travailler, cela déclenchera un effet d'émulation et ils se mettront à l'imiter. »

Le professeur principal le regarde comme s'il vient du paradis.

« C'est une excellente idée, M. Foster. Mais pour ce qui est de… »

Le jeune garçon roux sait déjà ce qu'elle va dire : après tout, il a anticipé ce moment depuis fort longtemps.

« Oui, je vous écoute ? »

« Accepteriez-vous d'assumer la charge de tuteur envers Mark Evans, pour les matières littéraires ? »

C'est une occasion en or. Il ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait, lorsqu'il a proposé ce plan : ce serait mentir.

« J'accepte. »

…

**Quelques jours plus tard. **

**Salle de classe, après les cours.**

…

Mark Evans n'est pas un élève facile, en dépit de sa bonne nature certaine. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit bête : mais, quand quelque chose ne l'intéresse pas, il ne fait pas vraiment d'effort. Et, à part le foot, rien ne l'intéresse véritablement.

« … »

Heureusement, Xavier a beaucoup d'expérience en enseignement. Et il est très habile, lorsqu'il s'agit de négocier – contrairement à Jude Sharp, qui est certes un excellent meneur de jeu, mais un professeur assez peu patient.

« Mark, ne fais pas cette tête. »

« … »

Principe n°1 : quand un enfant s'obstine, se moquer de lui gentiment, sans porter atteinte à son intégrité personnelle.

« Tu ressembles à un hamster qui s'étouffe. »

Ce principe n'est pas encore répertorié dans les livres spécialisés en éducation pour enfant, mais il vient de l'inventer en voyant la tête de Mark Evans. La Mark de Fabrique n'est pas qu'un sourire, mais aussi les mille expressions d'un petit capitaine si spontané.

« Xavier, tu as pactisé avec le diable ! »

Autant pour la Mark de Fabrique, pour le coup, ça ressemble plus à une contrefaçon, aujourd'hui.

« J'admets avoir travaillé pour des extra-terrestres, mais signer un contrat avec le diable, je n'oserais pas, Mark. »

« Tu… tu as… avec Jude… m'empêcher de participer à l'entraînement… pour… suivre… des cours… vous m'avez trahi ! »

S'il n'avait pas eu une excellente maîtrise de lui-même, Xavier Foster aurait hurlé de rire. Mais il a une maîtrise _parfaite_ de lui-même, et il compte bien s'en servir pour prolonger le plaisir.

« Je voulais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Et que tu essayes, au moins, pour une fois, la méthode que je te propose. »

Et c'est, vraiment, _vraiment_ difficile de ne pas s'étouffer de rire, en voyant les réactions de leur petit capitaine : quelque part, le jeune informaticien _comprend_ le supplice qu'a traversé Jude Sharp. Encore qu'on se demande qui est le bourreau dans l'histoire…

« Je veux PAS ! »

« Ecoute, Mark, voilà ce que je te propose. Tu acceptes de suivre mon cours et de faire ce que je te dirai pendant la soirée. Et ensuite, quoiqu'il arrive, après, on fera tout ce que tu voudras. »

Le gardien le regarde d'un air suspicieux. (Heureusement, qu'il a des yeux habitués à ne pas cligner, sinon, impossible de soutenir parfaitement le regard…)

« C'est… vrai ? »

« Promis juré. »

« Je te crois pas. La dernière fois, Jude m'a promis des bonbons, si je remplissais mon cahier de math… et il a pas tenu sa promesse ! »

'_Ceci explique donc le fou rire d'Axel devant le sachet de bonbons.'_

« En même temps, Mark, c'est peut-être parce que tu l'as rempli de dessins et non d'équations, comme il l'espérait. Et tu connais Jude, faire une injure aux mathématiques, c'est comme trahir l'esprit du football. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, si on écrivait des équations sur le cahier spécial de ton grand-père ? »

Il a fait mouche. Mark Evans est peut-être incroyablement têtu et étourdi quand il s'agit de choses qu'il n'aime pas, il est beaucoup trop gentil pour ignorer un appel à sa sensibilité. Et même s'il n'est pas un crack dans les études, son intelligence du cœur est très forte.

« C'est vrai… je… n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Je n'ai pas dû être très sympa avec Jude… c'est vrai qu'il adore les mathématiques, et je ne l'ai même pas compris. »

'_Il est vraiment… gentil. Je comprends pourquoi Jude est tant attaché à lui.'_

C'est difficile, de ne pas être attendri par la gentillesse de leur petit capitaine. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi le tacticien de Raimon peine à lui donner cours. Mais si sa gentillesse est touchante, ce qui le charme le plus, pour lui, c'est son cœur passionné qui ne connaît aucun artifice. Et cette âme qui ignore l'abandon n'est pas comme la sienne, qui a souvent perdu l'espoir de retrouver le père qu'il aime.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jude est un garçon intelligent. S'il ne t'a pas parlé de tout ça… c'est qu'il sait que tu t'inquièterais pour lui. Sa méthode d'enseignement est un peu stricte, mais la mienne est différente, je pense que tu l'apprécieras. Alors, prépare tes affaires, on sort. »

« Mais, mais, tu avais dit… »

« J'ai dit que nous ferions cours maintenant. Mais je n'ai pas dit que nous allions le faire ici. Alors, suis-moi. »

…

**Soirée, quelques heures plus tard.**

**Ville d'Inazuma, Salon de la Littérature. **

…

C'est la première fois qu'il fait une telle sortie, seul avec Mark Evans. Et, vu l'expression de ce dernier, cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire du tout.

« Ici, tu peux voir le stand dédié aux poètes français du dix-neuvième siècle. Peu nombreux, leurs prédécesseurs incarnaient pourtant la flamme sacrée d'un esprit aussi lyrique que passionné : le romantisme. Mais ceux qui avaient donné naissance à ce feu sacré, tels un phénix au devant de son destin, ne pouvaient le perpétuer : et ce fut ainsi que cette nouvelle ère commença de cendres, pour réincarner, lentement, la beauté des siècles littéraires passés. »

En fait, pour dire les choses simplement, le gardien de but est soufflé par chaque instant de son cours, et boit chacun de ses mots l'emmenant au pays des livres. Certes, c'est manquer totalement de modestie, que de dire cela : mais s'il a renoncé à toute forme d'humilité le jour où il est devenu le capitaine suprême d'Alius, il a également oublié tout orgueil en devenant l'équipier fidèle de Mark Evans. Et modestie, et fierté, ne sont rien devant le sourire heureux de son chef et ami.

« Et c'est ainsi, comme tu peux le voir sur les photos, que des poètes du dix-huitième siècle ont vécu. Comme Alphonse de Lamartine, Jean-Charles-Emmanuel Nodier, Charles-Augustin Sainte-Beuve et Victor Hugo. »

« Dis, Xavier, j'ai une question. »

Excellent, excellent. Lorsqu'un élève – surtout un élève en difficulté – pose une question, c'est qu'il s'investit inconsciemment dans le cours.

« Oui, vas-y ? »

Les ouvrages de didactique et de méthodes d'enseignement sont très clairs à ce sujet, les marques de curiosité manifestées par l'élève sont le reflet de…

« Ils jouaient au foot, les poètes français ? »

Bon, après tout, c'est quand même de Mark Evans dont on parle. Autant pour la didactique, il y a des choses que les méthodes d'enseignements ne pourront jamais expliquer.

« Euh… »

Après avoir maîtrisé de justesse un fou rire, le jeune spécialiste littéraire ferme les yeux en feignant de tousser – le temps de réfléchir à quelque chose de sensé – pour simplement admettre la vérité.

« J'avoue… que je ne me suis pas posé la question. J'essaierai de me renseigner, à l'occasion. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Bah, ça me paraît évident ! Nous, on aime tant le foot, alors, pourquoi pas eux ? »

Ça, à présent, c'est avéré, ce n'est _pas_ répertorié dans les ouvrages de didactique – et Alius sait qu'il en a lus. Mais d'où vient cette logique au-delà du vraisemblable ?

'_Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Jude m'a parlé d'équations différentielles, lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi Mark aimait recevoir des pneus dans la figure pendant son entraînement…'_

« Euh, eh bien… comment dire… »

Jude a raison, il vaut mieux ne pas trop se poser de questions sur le… cheminement intellectuel de leur petit capitaine. Et puis ça fait partie de son charme, alors, pourquoi tenter de l'expliquer, et ainsi briser l'originalité de leur cher ami ?

« Je me demande s'ils avaient des pneus, et que… »

'_Non, là, Mark, tu exagères. Il n'y a que toi qui aimes t'entraîner au foot avec des pneus. Surtout quand cela implique de se les manger en pleine tronche.'_

La pensée traverse la tête bien faite de Xavier Foster, et ses lèvres se contractent en une sorte de rictus, à mi-chemin entre l'embarras inexprimé, et le fou rire retenu. L'expression sérieuse de son ami… n'aide vraiment pas. Poètes… dix-huitième siècle… Hugo… pneus… des pneus ? Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? N'était-il pas censé réfléchir à une présentation littéraire sur les poètes du dix-huitième et dix-neuvième siècles ? Et voilà, qu'au lieu de cela, il pense… à des pneus.

A des pneus, au foot, et à Mark Evans.

« Je, euh… euh, eh bien… »

C'est la _première_ fois qu'il bégaie comme cela. Même quand son père avait décidé de le mettre dans la machine pour lui infuser la pierre Alius, il n'avait pas eu une hésitation – pas une seule. Ni ses mots, ni ses gestes n'avaient eu un seul raté : seule la plus triste des perfections, qui a amené leur lien à l'échafaud. Et, maintenant, voilà que…

« Ah, je suis désolé, Xavier ! »

« Hein, euh ? Hein, pourquoi ? »

« Cette question était peut-être trop difficile pour toi. Euh, je veux dire, même pour quelqu'un comme toi ! »

'_Et il est désolé, en plus.'_

Cette fois, l'informaticien _souffre_ vraiment – pour retenir ce fou rire qui monte en lui. C'est dur, vraiment dur. Alerte du système, fréquenter Mark Evans est bon pour le cœur, mais entraîne des effets secondaires considérables pour l'état mental…

« … »

Des effets secondaires _critiques_, impliquant des pneus, du foot, et des pneus.

'_Mais, je trouve ça charmant, d'aimer se prendre des pneus dans la figure. C'est très passionné, vraiment entier et profondément original. J'espère juste qu'il fera attention à ne pas se blesser, ce serait dommage pour son visage…' _

Soudain, Xavier s'aperçoit qu'il pense n'importe quoi. Mais qu'est devenue sa raison ? Que sont devenues ses connaissances ? Qu'est devenue sa responsabilité, de bien se comporter et de servir les siens ?

« Dis, ça se trouve, l'un d'entre eux avait aussi un cahier secret, avec des méga super techniques en poèmes, et… »

'_Elles sont dû rester avec les pneus de Mark Evans, sur le terrain de foot.'_

Alors, en riant simplement – il n'arrivait jamais à rire, du temps d'Alius – il se contente de placer une main sur sa bouche et de fermer les yeux, la poitrine secouée par des soubresauts irrépressibles.

« Euh, Xavier… ça va ? »

Il respire à grand-peine, ses yeux pleurent de rire – et pour la première fois, il cligne sans cesse ces derniers, pour évacuer l'eau qui afflue. Tout le monde doit le regarder, mais il s'en fout totalement.

« Je… j-je… je vais bien. Ne… n-ne… t'inquiète pas. »

« Ah, tant mieux. Parce que j'ai une autre question à te poser ! »

Ouf, le ton du capitaine est sérieux. Peut-être veut-il dire quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, ou peut-être, enfin, va-t-il redevenir un peu plus… raisonnable ? Selon la didactique, il faut un certain temps de latence avant qu'un élève retrouve sa concentration. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle les équations du cours de Jude ont été trop dures pour lui et que…

« Je… je peux avoir la copie du petit livre de poésie ? Ça pourrait trop être mon nouveau cahier top secret ! En vers, en plus ! »

'_Autant pour les ouvrages de didactique. Finalement, ils racontent n'importe quoi.'_

Bon, après tout, il n'y a pas besoin de lire des ouvrages sur la didactique pour être avec Mark Evans, non ? Et puis les équations différentielles n'ont jamais intéressé Xavier non plus, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper si son élève ne les aime pas…

« Mais, bien sûr ! C'est offert par le stand. Tu peux ! »

Pour comprendre Mark, il faut juste être avec lui, et aimer le foot. C'est suffisant, non ? C'est alors qu'une voix amicale arrive à eux – certainement spectatrice de leurs échanges insensés.

« Bonjour, jeunes hommes. Vous vous intéressez à la littérature française ? »

« Euh… »

Devant l'air embarrassé de son petit capitaine, Xavier Foster décide de prendre les devants. Après tout, autant utiliser le peu de raison qu'il lui reste pour faire illusion…

« Oui, tout à fait. Mon ami et moi portons de l'intérêt aux poètes et romanciers dramaturges du dix-neuvième siècle. »

La femme fait un grand sourire, avant de leur montrer toutes les photographies de ces derniers sur le stand. Elle aborde l'histoire de ces grands auteurs et évoque son point de vue sur leurs intentions profondes : mais après l'avoir écoutée avec attention, le jeune spécialiste l'interrompt avec diplomatie.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais il me semble que les Méditations Poétiques de Lamartine comportaient quarante-deux poèmes, et non quarante, comme vous l'avez mentionné. Mais je me trompe peut-être. »

« Oh. Non, vous avez raison. »

Un sourire appréciateur se peint sur les lèvres de leur interlocutrice.

« Si je puis me permettre… vous possédez une culture très supérieure à la moyenne, en dépit de votre jeune âge. Êtes-vous seulement un lycéen, comme vous me l'avez précédemment affirmé ? »

« Oui, c'est bien le cas. Je suis encore au lycée avec mon ami. Au lycée d'Inazuma. »

« Inazuma… Inazuma… cela me dit quelque chose… d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, vos traits me sont familiers… seriez-vous… oh ! »

Une expression de compréhension se lit dans son regard, et à son tour le garçon roux saisit cette étincelle de ravissement.

« Mais vous êtes les représentants de l'équipe nationale de football, Inazuma Japon ! Alors, vous, c'est… Xavier Foster, avant-centre titulaire de la sélection nationale ! Et… Mark Evans ?! Le gardien de but et capitaine d'Inazuma Japon ? »

La suite est mémorable. Mark est tellement chaleureux, naturel et spontané, que sa naïveté en devient merveilleuse. L'attaquant l'admire, et l'envie presque. Non, il _l'envierait_ presque, s'il n'était pas son ami, et celui qui a pu rire – même pendant un irréel instant – sur des poèmes en forme de prose et de pneus. Mais tout a une fin, et lorsqu'ils sortent…

« Ouah… je savais pas que c'était aussi intéressant, la littérature étrangère. T'en connais un rayon, Xavier ! »

Pour lui qui l'a admiré si longtemps sans retour, un tel compliment est comme une déclaration.

« Je te remercie. Mais, nous allons devoir nous arrêter, car le cours est fini. C'est l'heure de dîner. »

« Ouah, déjà ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer et… hein, le _cours_ est fini ?! Attends, c'était _ça_, le cours ?! »

C'est dans ce genre de moments-là que l'informaticien est si heureux d'avoir une telle culture (à l'Académie Alius, il n'avait pas trop d'autre chose à faire que de lire des romans pendant son temps libre. Leur père ne les laissait jamais sortir, et avant qu'il devienne le capitaine de Génésis et gagne le droit d'aller où bon lui semble, il devait bien tuer le temps comme il pouvait).

« Bien sûr. Qui a dit qu'un cours devait être ennuyeux ? Moi je soutiens que ça peut être aussi passionnant qu'un moment de détente. »

« Ou qu'un entraînement de foot ! »

C'est dans ces moments-là que Xavier Foster se rappelle qu'il est avec Mark Evans, et personne d'autre.

« Ou qu'un entraînement de foot. D'ailleurs… tu as bien travaillé, je suis fier de toi. Pour te récompenser… »

Les yeux du capitaine de Raimon brillent comme une nuée d'étoiles. On pourrait écrire un roman avec, mais c'est bien la réalité.

« …je t'emmène manger dans un endroit sympa que je connais. C'est moi qui régale. Tu vas voir, c'est très bon. »

Peut-être est-il temps de faire un vœu, avant que ces étoiles filantes ne disparaissent. Après tout, même les pneus ont un pouvoir limité, il vaut en profiter autant que possible maintenant.

…

**Soirée, quelques heures plus tard.**

**Petit bar. **

…

« Oh, enfin, mon petit ! Enfin tu viens nous voir, je commençais à me dire que tu m'avais oubliée ! »

Avec une expression à la fois douce et sincère, le garçon sourit devant la chaleureuse exclamation. Et lorsque les bras se referment autour de lui, il se dégage avec lenteur, comme pour dire qu'il aime malgré tout cette étreinte.

« Tu sais bien que je pense toujours à toi. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais oublier celle qui s'est occupé de moi à l'orphelinat ? »

« Non, je sais bien que non. Mais tu es tellement occupé avec tes études, et… oh ! Mais tu m'as amené un invité, et tu ne m'as même pas prévenue ! Comment vais-je pouvoir l'accueillir ? Catastrophe ! Il ne reste quasiment plus de gâteaux, et… »

Les yeux du gentil capitaine de Raimon s'ouvrent comme des ballons de football, devant le flot de paroles qui l'envahit de toute part. Xavier soupçonne même qu'il n'ait pas tout capté tant le débit est impressionnant.

« Euh, euh, ne vous en faites pas, madame ! Je ne fais que passer, et… »

« Raison de plus, mon petit ! Tiens, mange ça, je viens de les faire. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, et je vais en préparer d'autres ! »

Elle bourre Mark Evans de gâteaux faits maison, et ce dernier ressemble de plus en plus à un hamster avec ses joues qui gonflent. En voyant ses bajoues prêtes à éclater, l'attaquant manque de s'étouffer de rire, mais se dit qu'il ne faut pas abuser de l'effet pneu.

« Alors, comme ça, tu t'appelles Mark, c'est ça ? Très mignon. Et tu m'as l'air d'un très gentil garçon ! Dis-moi, tu es à l'école avec Xavier, c'est ça ? »

« Mmm-gneug… »

Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il est impossible d'articuler un mot avec autant de cookies dans la bouche. Mais sa chaleureuse tatie l'oublie toujours, et c'est tellement, tellement drôle…

« Oui, Xavier a toujours été un garçon très responsable, très attentionné, mais tellement mature… tellement qu'il en est presque trop sérieux. Je suis content qu'il se soit fait des amis hors de l'orphelinat, cela ne peut que lui faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mm-neeuhh… »

Autant pour le 'garçon très responsable', qui, au fond de son cœur, se marre vraiment en assistant à la scène (comment ça, il l'avait _prévue_ ? Oui, il l'a prévue, et l'assume).

« Oh, et puis, tu sais, quand il était petit… »

Cette fois, saisi de pitié, le jeune attaquant intervient – sans retenir un sourire amusé.

« Allons, tu vois bien qu'il étouffe. Laisse-le au moins finir ses gâteaux, il va finir par avaler de travers et je préfère qu'il reste en vie. D'ailleurs… »

Son regard fixe se pose sur l'Ange Gardien d'Inazuma Japon, et l'étincelle de tendresse qui y apparaît parfois se mélange à une expression nettement plus intéressée.

« Tu peux nous laisser aller dans _le_ coin ? Il nous faut un endroit tranquille… »

« Ah, je vois. »

Et cette nuance d'intérêt se reflète dans les yeux complices de la grand-mère, qui sourit à son tour comme son protégé.

« Bonne chance, mon petit Xavier ! Tu as là un garçon très gentil et tout à fait charmant. J'espère que tout se passera bien ! »

'_Je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien, crois-moi.'_

Et c'est au cœur d'une petite pièce tranquille, mais aussi chaleureuse qu'agréable, que les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvent attablés devant un bon plat – seuls tous les deux.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire, par 'bonne chance' ? »

Il est… vraiment charmant. Tellement… innocent. Une fois de plus, ça ne rend vraiment pas les choses faciles, mais Xavier est d'une patience à amadouer les anges et à apaiser les démons (et surtout, en plus, il maîtrise à la perfection l'art de changer de sujet au bon moment. Très utile du temps d'Alius).

« Mark, tu as aimé mon cours ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'était marrant, en fait, ton cours. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi amusant d'étudier… si tous les profs étaient comme toi, bah c'est sûr que j'adorerais l'école ! »

C'est tellement facile d'émerveiller leur petit capitaine, même si, lui pense, que c'est lui qui est merveilleux. Il n'est pas parfait, mais il a ce quelque chose en plus, qui l'a toujours fasciné, et qui le fascinera sans doute toujours…

'_Des pneus.'_

Une voix lui souffle ces deux mots, qu'il s'efforce de ne pas écouter…

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'Axel soit là. Lui aussi, il aime les livres. Il aurait adoré ton cours ! »

Bien sûr. Axel. Axel Blaze, l'ami de toujours du grand capitaine et gardien de Raimon.

Ils sont tellement proches, et pourtant, quelque part, Xavier se dit qu'ils sont lointains. Car c'est évident qu'Axel éprouve quelque chose de fort pour lui : mais malgré toute l'empathie qu'il possède, c'est bien la seule chose que Mark ne puisse comprendre sans aide.

« Je suis flatté que tu penses ça. Mais je manque encore de connaissances… je n'ai pas suivi de cours. »

« Q-uuoi ?! Tu… tu… mais alors, comment tu as fait ?! »

Car la raison pour laquelle tant de gens l'aiment, c'est son innocence : mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle _lui_ ne comprend pas _leur_ raison de l'aimer.

« J'ai appris tout seul. »

Et Axel est incapable de franchir le pas, pour lui demander cette ultime aide, cet ultime courage – celui de se déclarer.

'_Désolé, Axel. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais si tu ne prends pas les devants, moi je le ferai. Mark est tellement naïf qu'il pourrait bien passer sa vie entière à ne rien comprendre.' _

« … »

Soudain, le passionné gardien s'est fait silencieux : c'est rare, très rare. Mais le silence fait aussi partie de son langage, quand il le regarde avec ces yeux sensibles – qui lisent beaucoup plus de choses que son air naïf ne le laisse croire.

« Xavier, t'es vraiment fort. Autant que Jude… et Axel, aussi. »

Les yeux admiratifs de ce gentil capitaine ont ce quelque chose de droit, et soudain, Xavier se dit qu'il n'est pas l'Ange Gardien de Raimon pour rien. S'il aime autant la littérature, c'est parce que les romans montrent des personnages hauts en couleurs : mais depuis qu'il connaît Mark Evans, l'attaquant roux n'a plus besoin que de vivre, pour être entraîné dans une histoire passionnante.

'_Mark, tu es le gardien de l'esprit du cœur. L'Ange Gardien de cette âme qui redonne courage, et inspire le sourire. Ne change jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si jamais cela devait arriver… permets que je sois à tes côtés, pour te rappeler qui tu es.'_

Il ne prononcera jamais ces mots, il les dira avec ses gestes. Un jour, Mark comprendra. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu tôt – encore un peu trop tôt. Plus un cœur est grand, plus il lui faut du temps pour voir. Et son ami a un cœur aussi grand que ce ciel, qu'il contemplait la nuit, dans la solitude de Génésis et la froideur d'Alius.

« Xavier… on pourra recommencer ? »

'_D'accord, mais sans les pneus, cette fois ?'_

Cette petite voix diabolique qui lui souffle ces répliques a un humour assez particulier, mais l'attaquant ne s'en fait plus depuis qu'il est avec son capitaine.

« Bien sûr. Après tout, je suis censé te donner cours régulièrement. »

« Je parle pas de ça. Je voulais dire… de sortir et de s'amuser ensemble, tous les deux. »

Le jeune spécialiste littéraire sourit à son tour, gagné par la contagion. Vraiment, cette soirée est excellente.

« Quand tu voudras, Mark. »

C'est vraiment un bon… un très bon début. Ça vaut bien… quelques pneus.

…

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Salle de la classe B. **

**Cours de littérature. **

…

Oui, décidemment, les pneus, ce n'est pas si mal au fond…

« Alors, le poète, il était vachement engagé ! Il était pas d'accord du tout avec la peine de mort, donc il a écrit un livre hyper touchant sur un mec honnête, _Claude Gueux_ ou un truc comme ça, mais qui est condamné à cause de la société pas cool… »

Exceptionnellement, il a assisté à un cours qui n'est pas de sa classe. Cela lui prend encore plus de temps sur son planning déjà surchargé, mais cela en vaut vraiment la peine.

« Moi, je me suis toujours demandé s'ils jouaient au foot, les poètes du dix-neuvième siècle… parce que, ils ont un esprit tellement passionné, ça se sent dans leurs livres, que forcément ils croient en l'esprit du foot ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Oui, cela en vaut _vraiment_ la peine. Surtout, en fait, pour voir la tête que tirent le professeur et tous les camarades, devant l'exposé le plus personnalisé de la terre. Intérieurement, Xavier est mort de rire, mais cette fois il se retient sciemment, car ce serait mauvais pour son image s'il explosait au beau milieu de la classe (même si l'envie grandit de minute en minute).

« … »

Après tout, c'est lui le tuteur de Mark Evans. Et il l'assume _totalement_.

« Mais en fait, j'ai compris ! Ils croyaient pas en l'esprit du foot, mais en l'esprit de la poésie ! C'est pour ça que Victor Hugo a pu publier _Cromwell_, un truc hyper pas conventionnel à son époque, et puis aussi _Le Dernier Jour d'un Condamné_, encore un truc où il dénonce des choses pas bien ! »

« … »

« Rien que pour ça, je suis sûr qu'il devait avoir un amour profond pour la poésie ! Ça se trouve, il a peut-être un cahier secret de son grand-père, qui lui décrit les méga super techniques des rimes… en fait, on est certainement pareil, parce que moi j'aime le foot, comme il aime la poésie ! Pas vrai, professeur, hein ? »

« Euh… si… si l'on veut… »

Et, de minute en minute, la tête du professeur se rapproche de l'effet pneu, où toute raison disparaît au profit d'un rire dément. Xavier ne sait pas si c'est à cause des connaissances que Mark Evans arrive à exposer, ou si c'est parce que _c'est_ Mark Evans qui expose ces connaissances. En tout cas, lui, son tuteur, s'amuse comme un petit fou de l'arrière de la salle.

« Et puis, peut-être qu'il composait ses poèmes assis sur un pneu, et qu'il… »

« Ça ira, Evans. Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là. »

La Mark de Fabrique n'est pas une contrefaçon, et désormais, Xavier Foster soutient que les pneus ont une vertu thérapeutique sur l'esprit. Peu importe ce que les autres diront, il va certainement rédiger une thèse sur la corrélation entre pneus et littérature…

« Euh, c'était pas bien ? »

« N-non. C'était… pas mal du tout, Evans. Très… original, certes… mais honorable du point de vue connaissances. »

Les pneus ont la propriété d'aiguiser l'intellect, sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle le gardien s'entraîne chaque jour avec eux. Des mauvaises langues persiflent sur le bagage intellectuel de ce dernier, mais l'informaticien saura défendre sa cause.

« J'y crois pas, il a cartonné, le capitaine des Raimon. »

« Il paraît que Foster a été son tuteur… c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Le professeur lui adresse un sourire appréciateur, et le jeune garçon roux esquisse un signe de tête. Mais, de l'autre bout de la classe, un génie stratège en perd presque ses lunettes. Et, en effet, à la fin du cours…

« Xavier. »

La gaine vitrée des lunettes masque les prunelles du tacticien, mais l'attaquant sait qu'il couve une grande frustration. Sans doute que les équations différentielles s'appuient trop sur la logique pour comprendre le pouvoir des pneus.

« Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit ? »

Un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il est vraiment fier de son élève, mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'ils ont abondamment parlé de pneus littéraires.

« Mark n'est pas bête. »

« Je sais que Mark n'est pas bête. Mais jamais je n'ai réussi à faire entrer quoique ce soit dans sa tête. Alors, dis-moi tout. Comment as-tu fait ? »

Xavier tourne la tête sur le côté, là où – un peu plus loin – le gentil et passionné capitaine parle de tout et de rien, et dit tout sans pour autant rien voir. Mais lui _voit_ dans sa tête un poème qui rime avec pneu, et se rappelle qui est l'Ange Gardien de Raimon qui l'a entraîné dans une histoire sans fin. Avec des pneus, des poèmes, et… des pneus.

« C'est une question de méthode, Jude. »

…

**Nuit, très tard.**

**Local de Cyber-Footackers.**

…

**Lord Xénée : **Quelle excellente soirée. Je suis vraiment de bonne humeur…

**master_janus_best_of : **…

**Lord Xénée : **C'est parfait pour une petite séance de travail, pas vrai, Janus ?

**master_janus_best_of : **…

**Lord Xénée : **Il va être temps de s'y mettre.

**master_janus_best_of :** je te déteste

**Lord Xénée :** Pour une fois, ton orthographe est acceptable.

**master_janus_best_of :** tas bousillé mes anims

**Lord Xénée :** Mon dernier logiciel est bien au point, mais j'avais besoin de le tester, et le résultat s'est révélé fructueux. Ses propriétés de nettoyage du système sont tout à fait excellentes, tu ne trouves pas, Janus ?

**master_janus_best_of** _**a changé son pseudo en**_ **master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss_**-_-

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss_**-_- : -_-

**Lord Xénée :** Franchement…

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss_**-_- : -_-

**Lord Xénée :** Janus, si tu continues, j'utilise les propriétés de mon logiciel pour formater entièrement ton disque dur. Vu d'ailleurs toutes les cochonneries qu'il y a dessus, ce serait peut-être un service à te rendre.

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss**_-_- : come di le provérb

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss**_-_- : ch1 ki aboi ne mor pa

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** Tu devrais pas le provoquer Janus. Tu sais ke le boss est en capable.

**Lord Xénée :** La première chose que j'enlèverai, ce sera ton application de créations animées. Puis ensuite, je m'attaquerai à l'ensemble des programmes que tu as installés sur ton PC. Enfin, pour terminer, je nettoierai l'intégralité de ton disque-dur système, en ne te laissant que l'explorateur pour cliquer sur « arrêter ».

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss**_-_- : …

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** …

**master_janus_jaime_pas_le_boss_**-_- _**a changé son pseudo en**_ **master_janus_lincompris**

**master_janus_lincompris : **-_-

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** Ms quel gamin

**Lord Xénée : **Comme dit le proverbe, « c'est moi le boss et tu as un seul droit : obéir ».

**master_janus_lincompris : **c méme pa un provérb dabor

**Lord Xénée : **Non, mais c'est une réalité.

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** tas entendu Janus ?

**master_janus_lincompris : **…

**master_janus_lincompris : **pfffff

**master_janus_lincompris : **é a propo ca sé b1 pasé avéc

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** tu connais la règle pas de nom

**master_janus_lincompris : **tu sé ki

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** ms de ki il parle ?

**Lord Xénée :** J'imagine que ce n'est pas Voldemort. J'aime bien Harry Potter, mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le méchant très classe.

**master_janus_lincompris : **aréte xéné tu sé b1 de ki je parle

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** moi pas

**Lord Xénée :** Ce n'est pas grave, Bella.

**master_janus_lincompris : **ya 1 kestion ke je me pose

**master_janus_lincompris : **pk le capiténe il aime se prendr des pneus ds la tronche

**Lord Xénée :** …

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** …

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** …je veux plus savoir de ki vs parlez finalement

**Lord Xénée :** Je n'ai pas de réponse.

**master_janus_lincompris : **tavé di ke tu dmderé à lunets man

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** a QUI ?!

**master_janus_lincompris : **superman avéc lé lunéts d'aviateur

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** … …

**Lord Xénée :** Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** … …

**master_janus_lincompris : **é kess kil ta répondu alor

**Lord Xénée :** Il m'a parlé d'équations différentielles.

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** …

**master_janus_lincompris : **… ?

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** finalement je veux plus connaitre vos fréquentations

**master_janus_lincompris : **hé ele son trés b1 nos frékentassions

**Lord Xénée :** Mieux que ton orthographe, en tout cas.

**master_janus_lincompris : **oh ca va toi

**Lord Xénée :** Pour répondre à ta question d'avant, ça s'est très bien passé avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis ravi car on pourra se revoir.

**master_janus_lincompris : **cool c b1

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** je sais pas de ki vs parlé ms tan ke ça empeche pas xénée de travailler

**master_janus_lincompris : **come diré le proverb

**Bellatrix The Warrior :** Janus, ferme-la

**master_janus_lincompris : **tou é b1 ki fini b1

Derrière l'écran, Xavier Foster sourit en coin – comme lui seul sait le faire. Mais là où Jordan se trompe – là il _espère_ qu'il se trompe, c'est que tout ne fait que commencer.

_**Réinitialisation des données…**_

Sur l'écran, une petite animation d'un mini gardien de foot danse, en tirant un ballon de foot. Il ressemble étrangement à l'Ange Gardien de Raimon, avec son petit pneu suspendu.

* * *

**Xavier, _avec ses lunettes devant l'ordi_ : ... ... /_Tape des lignes sans fin_/ ... ...**

**Jude, _arrivant avec ses Dark Lunettes_ : ... ... ... /_Réajuste ses lunettes_/ ... ...Xavier Foster.**

**Xavier, _sans cesser de taper_ : Oui ?**

**Jude : ... ... ... rien. Que fais-tu ? On ne t'a pas vu pour dîner.**

**Xavier, _sans cesser de taper_ : Oh, je rédige une thèse sur l'aspect affectivo-mental de la relation entre pneu et être humain dans la littérature classique.**

**Jude, _jette un oeil_ : Et pourquoi il y a le nom de Mark Evans écrit partout ?**

**Xavier, _sans se démonter_ : Oh, c'est mon sujet d'étude.**

**Jude : ...**

**Xavier, _sans cesser de taper_ : ...**

**Jude : ...**

**Xavier, _sans cesser de taper_ : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Jude : ... ... ... /_Réajuste ses Dark Lunettes_/ ...tu es brave, Xavier Foster.**

**Xavier, _sans cesser de taper_ : ... comment ça ?**

**Jude : Prendre Mark comme sujet d'étude. Je n'aurais jamais osé. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui enseigner le théorème de Thalès, il m'a parlé d'une entreprise en électronique, et depuis, je ne me consacre plus qu'à l'étude des équations différentielles.**

**Xavier, _s'arrête de taper_ : ... /_Puis reprend_/ Oh, au moins il connaît le nom de l'entreprise. Mais, tu connais mon point de vue, Jude : les mathématiques...**

**Jude : ...devraient inclure le théorème des pneus ? Non, très peu pour moi.**

**Xavier : Tu es trop scientifique, Jude.**

**Jude : Arrête, on dirait Mark !**

**Mark, _débarquant_ : Hé, les gars, j'ai reçu un appel de Shawn ! Il nous dit de le rejoindre dans la région des neiges, pour un tournage de chapitre, ou chais pas quoi...**

**Xavier : Oh, alors c'est Shawn qui prend la suite ?**

**Jude : Axel a intérêt à se préparer, ce sera probablement lui l'objet de réflexion du chapitre.**

**Mark, _Sourire Puissance X_ : Trop cool ! Ses fans arrêtent pas me dire qu'il est pas assez l'objet de réflexion. /_Réfléchit, puis reprend_/ Bon, en attendant, on va s'entraîner ?**

**Jude : ...**

**Xavier, _mince sourire_ : Ah, Mark.**


End file.
